In Heaven's Rendezvous
by blackbirdwings28
Summary: Two princes, separated by tragic events when they were younger, find each other again years later, when the safety of one of them is jeopardized. AU. Prince!Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone! This is my new multi-chaptered fic! Hope you like it! It's Prince!Klaine :)**

**The rating might (most likely) go up in later chapters.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except the weird kingdom names and the writing.**

* * *

><p>The kingdom of Winstow was humming with glee. People on the street chatted excitedly and rushed through the streets trying to reach their homes early to get ready for the event they've been waiting for weeks, the Princes' Ball.<p>

It was the night when men and women from all across the lands would come to try and woo the princes of Winstow, Kurt and Finn.

Prince Kurt and Prince Finn were not related by blood but the bond they shared was as strong as two brothers that come from the same mother's womb. Their paths had crossed when they were eleven years old. Kurt's father and king of Winstow, Burt, had lost his wife, Queen Elizabeth, when Kurt was eight years old. It had been a painful experience for both of them, tearing their hearts open and leaving scars that would take quite a while to heal. The people felt their pain also. King Burt and Queen Elizabeth were loved dearly and respected profoundly, so losing their beloved queen had been a sad event that was forever engraved in their memories. The entire village spent two full years in deep mourning.

Kurt had missed his mother terribly but wished for his father to move on and be happy once again. His prayers were heard and answered a year later in the form of Countess Carole of Selshire, a small province located on the northern frontier of the kingdom. She and her son were passing through on their way back home when their carriage broke down and they had to stay at a local inn.

It had been fate, Kurt firmly believed, for his father rarely left the castle to walk through the streets of the kingdom ever since his mother had died, but that day, Kurt had convinced him to accompany him to buy a new tea set. Kurt had never been keen to the idea of having others do things for him if he was perfectly able to do them himself. So father and son set out to find the tea set together.

Since it was a rare occurrence to see the king walking among them like he used to when the queen was still alive, people soon started to approach them in an attempt to greet and touch their king. King Burt did his best to pay attention to every person that tried to talk to him. He was walking backwards, hearing an old lady's speech when he bumped into someone. Turning around he came face to face with the beautiful Countess. His mouth hanged open as he stared into her bright blue eyes. He blushed deeply and apologized for bumping into her. She quickly accepted the apology and looked quite flustered as well. Her son was staring at them with a confused expression on his young face but Kurt could see, even as a young eleven year old, that his father was in love.

He wasn't wrong. Two years of courtship later, they were married. Happiness filled the castle again and Kurt gained a big brother and best friend. Finn was only a couple of months older, but he protected and took care of Kurt like he truly was a _baby_ brother. They both grew out to be two wonderful, handsome young men. But even if they were extremely close, they couldn't be more different. Kurt loved balls and singing songs and creating beautiful gowns for his step-mother and her company ladies. Finn loved sword fights and riding horses and going hunting.

He and Finn had two knights-in-training with them at all times. They were their personal guards but they quickly became their friends as well. Their names were Sam and Noah, otherwise known as Puck. They were barely two years older than them.

They all got along but Kurt always felt better whenever he was with Carole's company ladies. They were really young, around Kurt's age and he was really close to them. Their names were Mercedes and Quinn. Carole let them be with him more than her since she noticed how great they got along.

Kurt was fourteen when he realized he wasn't romantically interested in girls.

At first he'd been afraid and confused and decided to talk to his father about it. Burt wasn't surprised when Kurt told him and he explained to his son that his preference was not something to be embarrassed or scared of. Almost every kingdom was perfectly fine with the matter and marriage and affairs between two men or two women was not something strange.

Kurt had calmed down after that and embraced his sexual preference. He had his eye on one or two boys while growing up but it wasn't a big thing. When he and Finn turned eighteen, his father had told them that as tradition dictated, a ball was to be held for both of them to find a suitable partner. Invitations were sent for every man or woman who thought themselves to be worthy of the princes' hearts. The day was set and so, the planning began. Kurt was deeply involved in every decision made, since he loved those kinds of things. Finn just agreed with anything his brother said, not really caring. And after weeks of planning the day had finally arrive.

Which was what people were excitedly getting ready for.

Kurt was excited as well. Being the hopeless romantic he was, he could only hope the love of his life would turn up tonight and take his breath away, just like his mother had done with his father before he was born and just like Carole had done years later, right in front of Kurt.

He sighed dreamily and rested his face on his hand, leaning in the balcony of his bedroom.

"Your Highness? Your father is asking for you."

Kurt turned to see Mercedes standing by the door. He smiled at his friend and approached her.

"Mercedes please don't call me that, you know how much I hate it. I'm Kurt, just Kurt."

She gave him a little smile. "Yes, Kurt."

Kurt didn't like the noble titles. They made him feel like he was supposed to be superior to the rest when he knew he wasn't. He was a human being just like everyone else. He was a man just like every other person in the kingdom. He was flawed and far from perfect, so to him the title of superiority was foolish. He had asked people around him to never call him by his noble titles.

He stepped out of his room and went to see his father at his office. He knocked gently before opening the door.

"You wanted to see me, father?"

Burt lifted his gaze from the documents on his desk.

"Kurt! Yes, come and sit down."

He did as he was told.

"So," his father began, "are you excited for tonight's ball?"

Kurt nodded excitedly and Burt smiled.

"You know, there are some interesting guests tonight. There's Prince David…" he trailed off, searching his son's face for some sort of reaction.

The reaction he got was not the one he was expecting. Kurt shuddered slightly and frowned.

"I-I, um, I don't think I like Prince David," he murmured as he twisted his hands nervously on his lap.

Prince David was the heir to the throne of Helstod, the kingdom bordering theirs. Even though both kings were on amiable terms, Kurt had never been able to get along with David. Ever since they were all little boys, Kurt would hide behind Finn whenever David tried to play with him. There was just something in his eyes that scared Kurt.

"Why not?" his father asked, seriously confused.

"He's just… I-I just feel uncomfortable when I'm with him. I don't like him like – like _that."_

Burt nodded slowly.

"Okay, let's not talk about him anymore then. Anyways, there will be some other interesting prospects tonight."

"Really? Like who?"

"Well, I'm hoping the prince of Davon will show up."

"The prince of Davon?" The name sounded familiar to Kurt but he couldn't remember why. His father laughed lightly.

"Of course you no longer remember, it was such a long time ago. You two used to be playmates when you were younger. You must have been three years old at the most and he was four, if I recall correctly. You were very close."

Kurt frowned. He didn't remember anything about a playmate but he wasn't shocked. He didn't remember much before his seventh birthday. Many memories of his childhood were forgotten after his mother's death. He supposed it was his brain's way of coping with the pain.

"What happened? Why did we – why don't we see each other anymore?"

"The King's brother was killed in an attempt to carry out a coup d'etat. Many problems arose because of this and we lost contact, since we were the ones that used to visit them and when their internal war started, it was dangerous to get close. Now things are well and in order in the kingdom which is why I'm optimistic about the Prince's presence tonight."

Kurt stood up and smiled at his father.

"Well, perhaps if he does show up, I'll be able to recognize him."

"Let's hope you will."

Kurt left the room. Now he was intrigued, he wanted to remember this Prince of Davon that had apparently been his close friend when they were little.

Would the Prince recognize him tonight? Did he even remember him or had he forgotten him like Kurt unfortunately had?

Kurt hoped he would soon find out.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, would you please hurry up? We're already running late!"<p>

Blaine groaned and opened the door that was currently being knocked incessantly by his very impatient cousin, Rachel.

"I'm almost done, okay?"

Before she could answer him, he closed the door again and leaned into it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He really didn't want to go to that stupid Ball but his father and Rachel had insisted. He was sure it was going to be the same as always, an elegantly decorated ball room filled with shallow, annoying princes and princesses that thought they were the masters of the universe. Blaine himself had been like that when he was younger, believing he could do or say anything simply because he was a prince. His cousin Rachel had been like that too.

But life can be such an eye-opener. When his uncle, and Rachel's father, had been brutally killed in a hateful crime, he realized they weren't untouchable. With that terrible event and the war that followed it, Blaine lost the innocence and shallowness of his youth. He grew up too fast, for he could not afford to be a little boy anymore. He had to be strong for Rachel when she lost everything. They were forever changed after that; the painful realization that the world was cruel was enough to make them see that there was more to life than the number of servants they had or how big the castle they lived in was.

In all his years, Blaine had met only one boy that wasn't like the rest. That had always been aware of the fact that he wasn't better than his people simply because he wore a crown on his head, but Blaine had long forgotten his face and his name. The terrors of war and the pain of losing someone dear could do that to one's mind.

He knew the vague memory of that boy had been the thing that made him realize he loved boys instead of girls, which was something that had excited Rachel to no end ever since he came out and made her want to attend the Winstow Ball even more. She firmly believed that she could conquer Prince Finn's heart and Blaine would be able to make Prince Kurt fall in love with him, since everyone knew he also was attracted to boys.

When she had told Blaine's father her theory, he had turned to look at Blaine, his eyes shining with excitement at something Blaine could not understand. It was like if his father knew something Blaine didn't that involved the Winstow princes. After that, his father had been even more invested in making Blaine attend that ball.

He had finally agreed because Rachel had asked him with tears in her eyes – the way she always managed to get him to do what she wanted – and Blaine could no longer refuse. Which was why he now had to get ready for that very event he didn't even wanted to go to.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror one more time.

"You can do this, Blaine," he said to himself.

He rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically as he adjusted his clothes before getting out of his room and joining his cousin in the carriage that was waiting outside the castle. When she noticed his bitter expression, Rachel frowned.

"Why aren't you jumping up and down with excitement like I am?" she asked him as he stepped into the carriage and sat next to her.

"Oh, but I am! I am _delighted_ to go on this long trip to a far away kingdom to attend a ball which sole purpose is to sell ourselves to the princes to see if we're _worthy_ enough to marry them. Oh, and let's not forget how thrilled I am to be stuck in that castle that will only provide me hours of torment surrounded by a bunch of arrogant airheads," he answered sarcastically.

Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Well, _I _intend to have a good time and if I happen to run into Prince Finn and he happens to want to dance with me, I'll be more than happy to oblige. You can just spend the entire evening hiding in the gardens for all I care but promise me one thing. If you run into Prince Kurt and he wants to dance with you, please don't be a jerk. I wouldn't want my chances with his brother to be ruined because of you."

"Hey, I intend to be a perfect gentleman if the situation arises but if we get there after the official presentations are over, which I'm sure will be the way it goes, I am definitely not even entering the ball room. I'll take your word and hide in the gardens until it's time to go."

"Fine, I guess that's the best I'll get from you so I'll take it."

Blaine smiled at her and wrapped one arm around her, pulling her close and kissing her cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder and he placed his head above hers.

"By the way, you look beautiful," he whispered as he lifted his head to lock eyes with her, "Even if I was a jerk, which I won't be, I'm sure Prince Finn would find it impossible to resist you."

She laughed and turned to look at her gorgeous light pink dress.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

They smiled at each other and Blaine turned his head to look outside the window. He really hoped the castle's gardens were big enough to hide without being found.

After a small nap and hours of traveling, they arrived at the kingdom of Winstow. Rachel could barely conceal his excitement but Blaine was already bored and they hadn't even reached the castle.

When the carriage stopped at the grand doors, Rachel practically pushed Blaine out of it and dragged him to the entrance. He'd been right about arriving past the point of official presentations. It appeared they were the last ones to arrive. There were already people dancing and chatting happily. As soon as they stepped inside, Blaine located the doors that led to the gardens. Unfortunately, he had to cross the entire room to reach them. He took a deep breath and let Rachel lead the way. She found several people they knew and went to greet them. When Blaine was left alone, he made a run for it and tried to reach the gardens, stopping every now and them to say hello to an acquaintance, keeping his comments quick but polite. Finally, he stepped into the cold night air and took a deep breath, taking in the smell of grass and flowers. He had to admit, the gardens were beautiful. He smiled to himself; he had managed to get in an out without being stopped for too long or being noticed by either of the princes hosting the event.

Or so he thought.

For a certain prince with chestnut hair and deep blue eyes had laid eyes on him the minute he stepped into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you like it! I would greatly appreciate it! 3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry it took so long to update this one! I went on vacations to NY with my mom! Got to see Darren on opening night at H2$!**

**I promise I'll try my hardest to update this quicker next time!**

**It is told in both Kurt and Blaine's POVs, that's why there are so many cuts.  
><strong>

**The song used here is 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. I thought it'd be a nice touch since it's one of my favorite songs and it fits Klaine so perfectly. Besides, listening to it sort of gave me the idea of this fic. Don't know why since they're not similar in any way but it just did… **

**Anyway, enjoy! And please review! :) **

* * *

><p>People were dancing happily all around Kurt but he couldn't join in their gleeful spirit. He was bored. Every single prince, duke, lord or nobleman that had approached him so far was just the same as the one before, too self-absorbed and in love with himself to actually pay any attention to him. Their conversations were dull and uninteresting and Kurt's feet were hurting already from all the dancing he'd done.<p>

This was _not _how he'd picture this night would go.

From the moment the event had started, he had focused on the door. He had paid close attention to every presentation as the guests arrived, waiting to hear the arrival of the mysterious Prince of Davon. The man had been stuck inside his head ever since his father had mentioned him earlier that afternoon and he couldn't wait to meet him – or, well, meet him _again._ But when the time for presentations ended and people began dancing and asking _him _to dance and there was still no sign of the Prince, Kurt had given up. His father had said that he _could_ come, not that it was absolutely certain he would.

So he let it go and attempted to have some fun. It was all for _him_, after all. Him and Finn. He turned his head around, trying to find his brother. Finn was currently waltzing around the room with a very pretty girl but he could see his brother wasn't really into it either. He sighed.

At least Prince David hadn't shown up yet.

He was dancing not-so-merrily with yet another duke from a land he didn't even know existed when he heard some chatter nearby. He turned to see a pretty brunette girl greeting some other noble ladies.

But that wasn't what got his attention to the point where he almost stopped dancing.

It was _him. _Behind the girl he'd noticed arriving, there was a young man. A _gorgeous_ young man. He was dressed rather well, Kurt noted, his dark blue robes fashionable enough to satisfy him. They brought up the color in his eyes, hazel-green orbs that scanned the room quickly, looking for something… or someone, Kurt secretly hoped.

Could he – was he the Prince of Davon?

Kurt certainly hoped he was. He noticed how he started to make his way through the crowd, determined to get to whatever destination he had set up for himself. Kurt wanted nothing more than to follow him but he was trapped in a dance far too boring to be healthy.

As he twirled around the dance floor, his eyes never left this beautiful man. Kurt realized where he was headed; the gardens. He stopped to say hello to some people before stepping out into the night.

The dance piece ended and Kurt tried his best to remain calm and composed as he tried to reach the garden doors. His heart was beating fast and – why on Earth was he so nervous? He didn't even know this man! Neither did he know whether he was the Prince that Kurt was waiting for or not. He took a deep breath to calm himself and just when he was just a few feet away from the door…

"Your Highness, may I have this dance?"

He turned around to see a young, strawberry blond man staring eagerly at him. He tried his very best to suppress the eye roll and the exasperated sigh. Instead, a fake smile covered his features.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Blaine filled his lungs with the fresh air that surrounded him. Yes, this was infinitely better than spending his time inside the castle walls. He looked around; taking in the beautiful sight these gardens offered him. He must admit, whoever had set out to decorate the castle and its surroundings had done a marvelous job.<p>

There were red and white roses everywhere he turned. After walking quite a bit through the gardens, he discovered two big bushy walls. They made a passageway that urged him to go in. He walked through the green walls and when he reached the end, he was greeted with a beautiful, round clearing that had a white fountain in the middle. All around it, there were white lilies. The moonlight hit the fountain directly, giving it an almost mystical glow.

Blaine walked slowly towards it, in awe at the beauty of the entire scene in front of him. He sat on the edge of the fountain, dipping his fingers in the water thoughtfully. It had been years since the last time he had thought of his childhood friend. He didn't remember much, or better yet, anything at all but he had been struck by the feeling he had to find him.

He was deeply bitter at the fact that he'd forgotten about this boy but he couldn't exactly blame himself for doing it either. He had gone through more than enough pain to last a lifetime. Probably more pain and sorrow than any nineteen year old young man should have to go through. He had been just six when his uncle was brutally killed. He was seven when the war broke down and he had to see dead bodies being carried around the city, people starving to death in front of him and little boys being sent off to fight when the volunteers grew scarce.

And he was fifteen when he lost his mother.

A rare disease took over her body after the war ended. After seven years of what seemed like an endless fight, he thought the pain was over. He was wrong. His mother started having strong headaches that could make her faint sometimes. Then she started vomiting blood. And in the end, she couldn't even leaver her bed.

His father had tried everything but nothing worked. No doctor from the kingdom or outside of it could ever identify what it was. But it consumed her. It was a horrible thing to see, his mother slowly slipping away from his grasp. On her last days, the three of them, Blaine, his father and Rachel, never left her side.

She had been strong, even in the end. She smiled at them and told them to be strong and brave. She told him to look after Rachel always. He promised he'd do exactly that. The pain he felt during the war and even after the assassination of his uncle was nothing compared to the pain he felt when his mother died.

And it wasn't just his pain he felt. He was devastated to see Rachel lose a beloved one once again. She had never known her own mother, for she had died giving birth to her. Her father was all she had and he was brutally taken away from her.

And then, years later she would lose someone else again. Her only mother figure, the woman that had taught her how to braid her hair and dress herself. The woman that was supposed to give her talks about boys and make up. The woman that became her mother and loved her as her own was gone in a blink of an eye.

Rachel just had him now. Him and his father. He promised himself he'd do everything he could to prevent her from suffering any further for as long as he lived. And with that, once again, Blaine was forced to grow up quicker than he should have.

Yes, his life had been tough.

Which was why he couldn't blame himself for not remembering something that had happened when he was so young. Such a long time ago, when not a single care invaded his mind.

But that didn't stop him from getting frustrated. Or made him stop wanting to find that boy. He searched through his memories, trying to remember something. But nothing came.

He sighed and turned to see the moon above.

"Where are you, my friend?"

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He felt he was suffocating. It was all too stressful – trying to appear interested in the men's stories about themselves and how wonderful and perfect they were. Not a single person had asked him how he was or what he liked or if he was having a good time. No one cared. So when the chance came and he could get away, he did.<p>

He immediately stepped out into the gardens and looked for the handsome man – prince? Kurt didn't even know what his title was. Or his name, for that matter. He walked around and after a few minutes of walking and not finding him, he decided to go to the small pond on the east end of the gardens.

It was his favorite spot because it was always so calm and beautiful and it made him relax whenever he was stressed out or worried about something. Singing also helped. And this was the type of situation where he would need every single relaxing activity. He started humming. For some reason, he had a melody stuck in his brain for the past couple of days. It was screaming to be sung or written down but he wasn't a musical man. He could play the piano but never get the notes written down. That was a talent his mother had possessed. She would write beautiful music and then teach Kurt how to play it.

He sighed. How he missed his mother. Even if Carole had done a marvelous job as his step-mother, he still felt a small void in his heart. He had requested that his mother's dresser be put in his room, where he could smell her perfume and just close his eyes and pretend she was right there next to him. That was his way to keep her memory close, since so many others had slowly slipped his mind after her death.

He also remembered her clearly whenever he sang. He could see her gentle, beautiful face sitting by the piano and looking adoringly at him as she taught him how to play.

So he started humming his little creation, smiling slightly at the image of his mother. He had been singing that melody from time to time to keep it in his mind. He was scared he might forget it at some point and it just felt right, like something beautiful could potentially come out of it. If he could only write the notes down, of course.

He walked around the pond and he felt his body slowly begin to relax. Yes, this was exactly what he needed. He had hoped this night would be magical and just like the fairytales his parents used to read him at night when he was younger. But so far, it had been a complete disaster. He wasn't enjoying himself and from what he had noticed before stepping out, neither was his brother. He felt like they were both offered as pieces of meat and everyone wanted a bite.

He looked up at the moon and in that moment, with its faint light hitting his face in the dark night and the wind blowing softly through the leaves of the trees, the melody in his brain grew lyrics of its own. He let them out, singing them softly with his beautiful voice when the image of his mother faded slowly, replaced by the faceless image of a handsome prince and a long lost friend.

_I have died every day waiting for you…_

_Darling, don't be afraid…_

* * *

><p><em>I have loved you for a thousand<em> _years…_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

Blaine's head turned so quickly, he was certain he had hurt his neck. That voice. There was a beautiful song filling the air and the voice that was singing it was angelic. He got up and walked towards it but it suddenly faded and turned to humming which made it more difficult to find. He walked fast, his ears trying to catch the faint sound of that captivating voice. Even if it was slightly high-pitched, Blaine was certain it belonged to a man and he was even more intrigued and determined to find the mysterious singer.

Because surely such a voice could not belong to the arrogant faces he'd seen inside, right? This person was different, right?

A voice so beautiful could only come from a being just as wonderful.

Blaine could only hope.

As he walked through the gardens, he saw the moonlight being reflected in what looked like a pond. When he forced his ear to listen closely, he heard the soft humming coming from that place. He quickened his pace and almost ran when the humming abruptly stopped. He stepped into the small clearing and looked around frantically. He saw some bushes moving and approached them.

"Hello?"

No one answered.

"Is there anyone here? I-I didn't mean to scare you!"

Again, no one answered.

He ran a hand through his curls in exasperation. Whoever it was had run away. It didn't make sense, though. He wasn't that noisy when he was walking towards the sound and he was sure that the humming stopped before he even reached the clearing so the singer could not have spotted him until he stepped in.

He sighed and walked back through the road he'd taken, focusing on the sounds of the night and hoping the voice would start singing again.

* * *

><p>"Hush… it's okay. I didn't mean to scare you."<p>

Kurt was not scared. He was _terrified. _A hand had pulled him into the shadows as he hummed to himself. He wanted to scream but a rough hand was placed over his mouth, stopping any cries for help. He turned around his head as much as he could with the hand all over his face to see Prince David standing there. His eyes had widened in terror and he couldn't even try to speak or walk away.

"Shhh…"

Kurt thought he would faint from the fear he was feeling. There was some rustling ahead of them and he turned to see the man from before, the one Kurt had hoped he'd find, stepping into the clearing. He wanted to scream so he could hear his muffled cried for help but he was so afraid he couldn't move an inch. He watched helplessly as he walked near them, his eyes trying to make something out in the shadows.

"Hello?"

The hand pressed his mouth with more force and a second hand curled around his waist possessively. Kurt closed his eyes and hoped the man in front of them would be able to spot them even in their place into the dark.

"Is there anyone here? I-I didn't mean to scare you!"

He wanted to laugh at the irony of both men speaking the same words, with one truly scaring him half to death and the other one, having done nothing wrong, apologizing to someone he couldn't see. Kurt's palms were sweating as he watched the man squint and approach the bushes. He had never prayed this hard in his life. If the man could see them there and the position they were in, surely he would figure out that Kurt was scared and would save him.

But then the man turned around after running a hand through his hair and went back. Kurt's heart broke at the sight. He now had no hope of getting away from Prince Dave easily.

Once they were alone again, Prince David dropped the hand on his mouth but remained attached to Kurt by his other hand on his waist. Kurt took a deep breath and turned to face him. David slowly backed them up and into the clearing again. When they were lit by the moon again, he let go of Kurt's waist.

"Prince David," he acknowledged, willing is voice to sound calm.

"Your Highness," David smiled. It made Kurt cringe.

"I'm sorry I took you by surprise, I just saw you there and I couldn't help myself!"

Kurt laughed faintly.

"Yes, who could resist the opportunity to scare someone to death," he mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, I said it's quite okay," he faked a smile that David seemed to buy.

"So," David's face turned serious, "did you know that man that came just now?"

'_Oh, I wish,' _Kurt thought.

"No, I have no idea who that was."

David visibly relaxed and smiled again. Kurt tried to remain calm and not let the panic he felt be seen through his features.

"I'm so glad it's just the two of us here. I've been wanting to ask you something really important."

Kurt's heart began to beat faster.

"But I'm sure it can wait! I believe they are expecting me back inside…" He gestured towards the castle.

"It won't take long."

Kurt dropped his hand to his side. There was no way out of this.

"Okay…"

David went to grab his hand and reluctantly, Kurt let him have it. Just when David was about to speak, a voice came to Kurt's rescue.

"Kurt? Where are you? I was told that – "

Quinn, one of Carole's – and sort of Kurt's too – ladies stepped into the clearing. Kurt had never been happier to see her.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I'm interrupting – "

"NO! Uh, no, it's quite okay, Quinn. What is it?"

Quinn saw his face and gave a small, knowing smile.

"Um, well, your brother was looking for you. He asked me to come find you."

"Okay," he turned to face David, "I'm so sorry, Your Highness. I must go."

David looked completely frustrated and angry at Quinn but didn't say anything. Kurt walked quickly towards Quinn and both made their way back to the castle. As they reached the doors, he held her hand tightly.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Blaine continued to walk around slowly around the gardens. He hadn't heard anything since he left the pond and he was really upset he didn't get to see the person behind the voice that had gone straight through his heart.<p>

He sighed and decided it was probably time to get back to the ball room. He didn't know how long he'd been out there but he was certain it had been at least a couple of hours.

He walked in and saw that it wasn't as crowded as it was when they had arrived. It really was rather late but the fact that there weren't as many people in the room gave him a better opportunity to scan through the guests, trying to figure out if one of them had been who was singing by the pond.

No one seemed to fit the image in his head and he laughed humorlessly. He shook his head. He was certain he didn't imagine it but he could not believe that any of the attendants was who he was looking for.

Suddenly, Rachel grabbed his arm. Her eyes were sparkling and she had a smile so big, she was blinding him.

"Here you are! You will never guess what happened!"

Blaine blinked, "What?"

"Prince Finn danced with me! And we talked and he asked me my name and what I liked and just… he was perfect!"

"Really? That's fantastic! But are you with me now instead of him?"

She sighed.

"Because our valet came, he says it's time to go. It _is_ rather late and it's a long trip back home so it's best if we leave now."

"Okay, then. Let's go."

They made their way to the entrance and as they were stepping out, he turned once more to see the ball room.

"Goodbye lovely singer, whoever you are."

* * *

><p>Five days had passed since the Princes' Ball and Kurt could not stop thinking about the man he had seen. As he laid staring at the ceiling, he thought about those black curls and hazel eyes had haunt him in his dreams. It was silly, he knew there was no way he was already be in love with someone he didn't even know but it sure felt that way. He wondered what his name was, his title, how old he was, what he liked to do, what his voice sounded like. It was driving him insane. He had even forgotten about his weird, scary encounter with Prince David.<p>

He would be reminded of it soon enough.

A gentle knock came from his door. He rose and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes?"

Mercedes peeked in and smiled nervously at him.

"Kurt, your father wants to see you, he's in the Throne Room."

"Okay, 'Cedes. I'll be right there."

He got out of his room and walked down the halls to the room where his father was in. As he stepped in and saw the scene displaying in front of him, he froze. Both King Burt and Queen Carole sat on their thrones. Finn stood next to them. They all looked rather shocked. Carole looked worried. His father had a concerned look on his face. Finn was eyeing Prince David with a cautious look. It was the 'protective brother' look. That only ever came out whenever he felt someone was planning to hurt Kurt or do something he didn't like.

Kurt didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Uh, hello Prince David."

"Your Highness," David bowed.

Kurt turned to face his father slowly.

"… You wanted to see me, father?"

"Kurt," Burt cleared his throat. "Prince David has something he'd – he asked _me_ something that I think would be best if you answered. It is a matter that concerns you and you alone, after all."

"What is it?" he asked warily.

'_Please,_' Kurt thought desperately,_ 'don't tell me he's going to –'_

"Prince Kurt, I'd like to ask for your hand in marriage."

'_God, no.'_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Reviews are love :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long! You probably gave up on this :( I'm so so sorry! College has been crazy! Even crazier than I thought it'd be and I justhaven't had much time! I promise I'll make it up to you!**

**If you're still sticking to this, a thousand thank you's and I hope I get to hear (or read) your thoughts on it :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyes widened as he tried to remain calm. Prince David was staring at him eagerly, waiting for his answer. When Kurt didn't immediately say yes, he frowned and his eyes turned ice cold, making Kurt want to flinch. There was absolutely no way he would ever be able to accept marrying such a man but he needed to handle it with care. Prince David wasn't known for his cool, calm demeanor after all.<p>

"Oh! Well," Kurt laughed nervously. "I-I don't know what to say!"

He caught sight of his father who was staring at him with an almost scared expression. His father could feel the tension and nervousness oozing from him. David didn't though.

"A yes would suffice," David said a little forcefully and Burt shot him a glare he didn't notice.

"Um, Prince David, I-I really –" he cleared his throat. "I am honored by your proposal…"

David's face lit immediately as Kurt continued talking.

"… but I'm afraid I can't accept."

"Why?" David said loudly, making Burt get out of his seat and Finn's hand to fly to his sheathed sword.

Kurt's eyes were wide with fear but he responded firmly.

"Because I want to marry someone I love and I do not love you."

He had his chin up but his knees were trembling. Slowly and almost unnoticeably, Finn walked to stand behind his brother, his hand still on his sword, just in case things started to go the wrong way. Kurt would have to remember to thank him for that.

"But _I_ love you! And that should be enough! I'm sure you can – you can _grow_ to love me!" David was practically begging.

"I'm sorry, but I won't."

David seemed completely taken aback, like if a 'No' wasn't part of his plan. His eyes darted everywhere and he was wearing such a crazed expression, it looked like he would have a breakdown right there.

First, he was confused…

"But we've known each other for a long time. We've grown up together! Am I to believe that all this time you didn't feel anything?"

"Well I-I… N-no, I'm sorry," Kurt said bowing his head. Even if Prince David scared him whenever they were alone, he didn't want to hurt him by being too blunt about his lack of feelings towards him.

"I will not accept that! I know you can learn to love me!"

"Prince David," Burt interfered. "I'm sorry this situation is not what you expected but I believe my son has already answered your question."

"No, this can't be… It wasn't supposed to go like this! I will have you, Kurt! And you will love me!"

Kurt just shook his head. "No."

David started breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating. He clenched his teeth and his hands curled into fists at his sides.

"_You will be mine!" _he roared walking towards Kurt in an attempt to grab him.

Kurt stumbled back and in a heartbeat, Finn stood between them, his sword drawn and stopping David from taking another step.

"I believe the answer was no," Finn said slowly, narrowing his eyes.

"Prince David, I think it'd be best if you leave," Carole tried to say calmly but her voice was shaking.

David turned to see her and noticed that some of the guards were already around them along with Finn and Kurt's knights, Sam and Puck, who had also drawn their swords and were ready to attack him if necessary. He couldn't take them all so he just stepped back and raised his arms in surrender. He began to walk backwards, his eyes leaving Kurt.

"Please understand me, David," Kurt said softly.

"I'm not letting this go, _Prince _Kurt. You will hear from me soon enough."

And with that, he turned around and walked out of the Hall.

Kurt let out the breath he was holding and closed his eyes. Finn put away his sword, turning to nod at his knights so they'd do the same. Burt and Carole shared a worried look and approached Kurt.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Carole asked him, placing a gentle hand in his cheek.

He nodded and gave her a small smile. His father was giving him a weird look and he knew he was worried David had scared him too much. He had been scared but it wasn't so bad.

"I'm okay. Dad, Carole, I really am okay."

"I think we should place two more knights for your protection, Kurt." His father commented.

"What? Don't be silly, it's alright! Prince David was just being dramatic, I'm sure once he's calmed down he will forget this and I'll never have to see him again."

"But Kurt, didn't you listen to his words? Didn't you see the look in his eyes? He is _not_ going to forget about this."

"Sure he is he just needs time. He got his pride hurt so he's obviously angry now. He'll get over it. It'll be okay!"

"Kurt…"

"Look, if it really worries you that much, I'll just stick to Finn's side. He won't let anything happen to me, okay?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, I'll take care of him."

"See? Everything's fine," Kurt patted his father's arm and left the room with Finn, Sam and Puck following close behind.

Burt didn't understand how his sons could take such a threat so lightly but even if Kurt was willing to forget this incident and act like it never happened, he wouldn't. His son's safety had been threatened and even if it turned out Kurt was right and it was just in the heat of the moment, Burt would not take risks.

He needed a plan.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?"<p>

"In here!" came a voice from inside the big, old toy room.

Blaine's best friend and personal guard, Wes, stepped inside the room, walking in the direction the voice had just come from. The room was full of Blaine and Rachel's old toys and some things that belonged to Blaine's mother and Rachel's parents. He finally found the prince sitting in front of an old trunk, some toys and papers scattered on the floor around him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just looking for… something." Blaine said absentmindedly as he read the small parchments in his hand.

Ever since he had come back from the Winstow Ball he could only think of two things: the mysterious, beautiful voice he had heard in the gardens and his old childhood friend. He knew there was no way they were the same person but hearing that voice had made him want to find that friend again. He figured he might be able to find something if he went through his old stuff. The things he had before the war started but so far he had only found old dresses and dolls that belonged to Rachel and some of his own toys, nothing that could tell him something about the mystery friend.

He was getting seriously frustrated. How on Earth could a boy disappear just like that? Sometimes he even thought he had imagined that friend, since Rachel didn't remember much and he couldn't ask his father because he had been busy for the last couple of days. He seemed worried, too. So every time Blaine would try to talk to him, someone would interrupt them, telling his father they had news about the "top secret matter", whatever that meant.

He turned to look at Wes, who was still standing next to him, taking in the piles of old toys and useless paper. Blaine figured it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Wes?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember the prince that used to visit me before the war? He was my playmate or something…"

Wes narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember. The world as it was before war had taken over Davon seemed centuries away.

"I don't know, Blaine. I wasn't around you much back then. But I think I do remember a boy in a carriage or something of the sort."

Blaine's eyes lightened at his answer. He knew it was a long shot, since his father had not assigned him any knights or guards until the war broke and teenagers had to be trained in order to survive and defend themselves. His knights had been just kids like he was and so they grew up together, going through the same pain and sorrow and growing so close they didn't consider him as someone superior anymore. He was just Blaine and they were just his friends, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff.

"But – but you _do_ remember something? I didn't just imagine it?"

Wes tried not to laugh at the crazy expression on Blaine's face. It was a wonderful thing, to see his prince and friend like this. Whenever he got this excited, his eyes with gleam with hope or happiness and it made him look so innocent, no one would guess the horrible things he had had to go through at such a young age.

"No, you didn't imagine it. Either that or we're both crazy."

Blaine laughed and stood up, shaking the dust off his clothes.

"Aren't you going to clean that up?" Wes said pointing at the mess.

"I'm not finished looking through that trunk so I'll leave it like that. I'll come back here tomo –"

"Blaineeeeee!" they heard Rachel yell from the hallway.

Both men made their way out of the room and into the large hallway where Rachel was still walking, looking for Blaine.

"I'm here, Rachel."

She turned around and ran towards him, forgetting all signs of etiquette before throwing her arms around his neck and tangling her legs around his waist. He stumbled back trying to regain some balance and held his cousin as he turn to look at Wes, who looked as confused and surprised as he felt.

"Um… Rach?"

"He wrote! He wrote!" she chanted happily over and over again as she tightened her grasp on his neck.

"Who's he?" he questioned, feeling the familiar jolt of protective instinct he always had whenever Rachel was involved in something he didn't know about. He couldn't help it; she was like his little sister.

"Prince Finn!" she said excitedly, untangling her legs from his waist and letting him gently lower her to the ground. She raised her hand and showed him a piece of paper, which he took to examine.

It really was a letter from Prince Finn, letting her know he had enjoyed her company at the Ball and that he hoped to see her again. Blaine narrowed his eyes at the handwriting. Prince Finn had looked like an okay fellow from what he'd been able to tell during the scarce moments he was actually present in the ball room but he still felt it was his duty to be wary of him until he knew what the prince's intentions were.

"Have you answered back?"

"No, I wanted to show you first! What should I say? How do I respond to something like that?"

"Well, tell him you had a nice time too and that you hope he is doing well and that's it," he shrugged before handing the letter back at her.

"That's it? What about him wanting to see me again, shouldn't I say something about that too?"

"Well, no, you have to play hard to get, little cousin. Don't mention anything and see if he writes back. Many princes are just looking for the perfect opportunity to take advantage of young, innocent girls like you so you have to make sure he isn't like that. If he writes back despite your coldness, then maybe he's not as bad."

"Oh," Rachel considered what he'd told her for a moment before nodding. "You're completely right, I'll do that! Thank you, Blaine! Bye, Wes!"

"Your Highness," Wes said as he bowed slightly and both watched her hop back to her room.

"Sweet, little Rachel, all grown up and exchanging letters with princes." Nick said appearing behind them with Jeff by his side.

Wes laughed and agreed but Blaine remained silent. Hearing Rachel mention the Ball and Prince Finn made him realize he had been so worried about everything else that he didn't even bother to see who Prince Kurt was. He shrugged it off. He didn't think the other Winstow prince was anything special anyway.

He was probably just like the rest.

* * *

><p>Two weeks after the incident with Prince David, Finn was true to his word and never let Kurt out of his sight. It had been fun at first, spending more time with his brother but now, Kurt was sick of it. He was never into such things as going hunting or sword training so having to spend his days doing nothing but that was tiring.<p>

This time, though, he had convinced Finn to get some fresh air and ride their horses for a while. Finn had accepted and now they were lying on the clearing by the pond while their horses ate and drank. Finn had his arms behind his head and Kurt was sitting next to him, Indian style. They had been talking about random things when Finn changed the subject suddenly.

"I wrote to the Princess of Davon the other day."

Kurt's heart began to race. Princess of _Davon. Davon. _Wasn't that the kingdom where his old childhood friend was from? And wasn't this friend a _prince _and not a princess? Had he heard his father wrong? Had he heard Finn wrong?

"I-I thought Davon had a prince, not a princess," he stuttered, praying his brother wouldn't notice the blush on his cheeks or the nervousness in his voice.

"It does. She's not – I mean, I asked Burt about them. Apparently they are cousins. The king's brother was killed and –"

"And the war broke in the kingdom, yes. I know." His father had already told him about that. It was the reason why the two princes had stopped seeing each other.

"Yeah, well obviously the King adopted his niece so now they are sort of brother and sister. And now she's the Princess of Davon."

"Okay. And… you wrote to her? How do you know her?" Kurt wondered.

"She came to the Ball," Finn replied casually.

Now Kurt was confused. He had been paying close attention to the presentations in the event that the Prince would show up but the name was never heard. How could his brother have met Davon's princess if they were apparently not present?

Besides, he didn't remember seeing his brother interested in anyone during the Ball.

Anyone except…

"Oh god… Was she the small brunette girl that arrived late?"

'_Please let it be her, please let it be her. Please.'_

"Yes. When we were dancing, I felt something. Something strong. A-and I couldn't forget about her after that so I took a chance and wrote to her."

Kurt tried to listen to what his brother was saying, he truly, truly did. But his mind was still rushing. He felt his heart thumping so hard against his chest he was surprised Finn hadn't heard it yet. It was _him_. The handsome man that had arrived with Finn's lady interest was his childhood friend. He couldn't believe it. The one man that had caught his eye in that sea of people was actually the friend he couldn't stop thinking about or looking for.

He had found him.

Finally.

"… to do. Kurt? Kurt!"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry! You lost me there," said Kurt dreamily, his attention focusing once more on his brother.

"I could tell. I asked you what I should do. She didn't seem too… interested in the letter she wrote back and I'm scared maybe I was the only one that felt something that night."

"Well, what did she write back?"

Finn proceeded to tell him exactly what she had written back. He had memorized the letter after trying to understand her words. Kurt focused on helping his brother and encouraging him to write to her again, letting her know his intentions were real and sincere.

After a while of talking, they got up and rode back to the castle but Kurt's mind was still fixed on the prince of Davon. He suddenly realized he didn't even know or remember the prince's name. He had forgotten to ask his father about him. It was a funny feeling, having an interest on this man that had surely forgotten all about him. Kurt couldn't blame him, though, since he had also let go of that childhood memory and he hadn't even had to go through half of what his old friend did at such a young age.

Kurt daydreamed of the possibility of reuniting with him, especially now with the prospect of a courtship between Finn and the prince's cousin.

He didn't know the reunion would happen much sooner and under far worse circumstances than what Kurt had hoped for.

* * *

><p>Blaine was at the library, reading the final pages of the book on his hand. It was quite late and he was sure everyone else had gone to sleep but that book was so good, he found himself unable to put it down. Finally, he read the last lines and closed it, sighing loudly. He always loved that feeling only a good book could give him. He smiled briefly and closed his eyes, adjusting himself on the couch he was on, the warmth of the fireplace making him sleepy.<p>

Just as he was considering sleeping there, the doors opened up suddenly and Nick came in.

"Blaine, your father wants you. He says it's important."

Blaine frowned and got up the couch. Why would his father summon him this late? He began to feel nervous. This couldn't be good.

Nick and Blaine walked quickly to his father's office, where Nick opened the door for him. Blaine turned to see his friend, who gave him a reassuring smile and gestured him inside. He stepped inside slowly and immediately saw Rachel sitting on one of the chairs in front of his father's desk. They both turned to see him and his father smiled a warm smile that quickly reached his eyes. Blaine relaxed instantly. His father's eyes never lied, if he was about to tell him some terrible news, he would be able to tell by the look on his father's face.

"Blaine, come sit, please." His father offered gently.

Blaine did as he was told.

"What's going on?" he turned to see Rachel who looked just as confused as he was.

"Well," his father began. "You may have noticed that I've been busy these past few weeks."

Blaine and Rachel nodded.

"I had been talking to King Burt of Winstow. It seems like there has been a, well, a _delicate_ situation in the kingdom and they have asked us for our help."

"What? What happened? Is Prince Finn okay?" Rachel asked, her eyes almost leaving their sockets.

King Robert turned to look at her curiously before shaking his head.

"He's okay. This is about his brother."

* * *

><p>Kurt was woken abruptly by Quinn and Mercedes, who had scared looks on their faces. They didn't even let him get his robe before making him leave his room and go straight to the hall.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Mercedes had said as Quinn wiped a small tear from her eye before both of them went to their places next to Carole.

Kurt didn't understand anything but he turned to find his family standing in front of him. His father had a sad look on his face and Carole was crying silently. Finn looked upset, anger threatening to twist his features. Their knights, Sam and Puck, were standing behind him with their eyes fixed on the floor.

"What is this?" he asked in a small voice.

His father came closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt, I-I don't know how to say this…"

"Say what?" Kurt was getting extremely nervous now.

"You remember David's reaction to your answer to his proposal?"

"Yes…"

"And you remember me telling you he wouldn't let this go easily."

"Yes, but what –"

"He didn't, son."

Kurt's heart began beating fast.

"What – what do you mean?"

"He tried to break in last night. He… he tried to kidnap you, Kurt."

"_What?_"

His father explained how David had tried to get into his bedroom with two other men. Fortunately, they got to the wrong room and were stopped before they could go through with it and take Kurt. Unfortunately, the palace guards could only get a hold of one of David's accomplices, while the prince and the other man got away.

"I had a feeling this would happen, which is why, while you took his threat lightly, I didn't. I had to come up with an emergency plan that I hoped I wouldn't get the opportunity to use. As much as I would like to declare war on him for this, his kingdom is much too powerful and I don't think our troops would come out of it victorious. So now, unfortunately, I must make use of my plan. I must keep you safe."

Kurt turned to see his step mother, who was crying more forcefully now. He locked eyes with his brother, who still looked torn between crying and breaking something. His eyes shifted to his friends, both the boys and the girls, who all looked at him hopelessly. Lastly, his eyes fell on his father, whose eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"What are you going to do?" he finally whispered as he felt the tears stream down his face.

"I'm sending you away. You leave for Davon first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p><strong>I would really appreciate it if you R&amp;R! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"So… what happens now?" Wes asked as he dodged Blaine's sword swing.

"That brat stays here until they catch his stalker," Blaine muttered as their swords clashed and both boys pushed towards each other seeking for dominance.

"Hey, don't call him a brat. You haven't even met him," Nick commented as both Wes and Blaine grunted and pulled apart.

"Yeah," Jeff said. "He may not be as bad. People say he's really nice."

"Whatever," Blaine scoffed.

They were silent for the next minutes with only the sound of metal against metal filling the air. Nick and Jeff were watching the match in front of them intently while David was polishing his shield. Wes gave some swings that almost hit Blaine but he quickly dodged them and they continued to search for each other's weak points. Finally, Blaine took Wes by surprise and kicked his sword out of his hand. He pointed his own sword at Wes' chest and smiled.

"I won… again."

Wes just rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out like a five year old, making Blaine throw his head back and laugh. Wes laughed along and patted him affectionately on the shoulder. Nick and Jeff stood up while Wes and Blaine left their swords aside.

"When does he arrive?" Jeff suddenly asked as he took his sword and prepared for his own little duel with Nick.

"Tomorrow morning, I think. He's supposedly taking the long route, in case his stalker – or whatever he is – is waiting for him to flee," Blaine repeated the words his father had told him.

He didn't like this. He really, _really _didn't like this. Prince Kurt was staying in their kingdom until things settled back home but Blaine had a weird feeling about this. Not a bad feeling… just weird. He didn't know what to expect. It didn't help that his father was all mysterious and smiling knowingly at Blaine but refusing to say why.

"In any case, please be nice, Blaine. The poor boy is surely going through a lot and the last thing he needs is you being a jerk." David warned him.

"Hey! I will not be a jerk, okay? Not unless he is."

"Oh, that's so mature," Wes teased as he handed Blaine a towel for his sweat-drenched hair.

Blaine pouted and the rest of the boys laughed as he and Wes sat down to watch Nick and Jeff practice.

"But seriously, Blaine, try not to get too impatient if the prince does turn out to be a spoiled brat. The last thing we need is yet another war." Wes whispered to him as Nick tried to corner Jeff.

"I know that. Don't worry, I'll try."

It wasn't that Blaine was mean or a complete jerk. It was quite the opposite. Blaine was a level-headed, nice, kind young man. He was guarded, yes, and didn't let many people in but that was understandable given his very tumultuous upbringing, but even after everything he had been through, Blaine remained a sweet, caring prince. He was extremely patient too, and it was fairly difficult to make him snap. The one and only thing he could not stand was arrogance.

Unfortunately, being a royal figure granted him endless encounters with people who were the exact personification of arrogance and conceit.

He had lost count of how many boys and girls he'd seen throw horrible tantrums for not being given what they wanted in the precise moment they wanted it. Shallow beings with no other topic in their conversations but the wealth of their families or the extent of their lands were all Blaine had seen and known. Despite his past experiences with other princes or princesses, he knew well that a book is never judged by its cover, which is why he planned to try and be nice to their arriving guest and make him feel welcomed and safe.

He just didn't think he'd be able to survive for God knows how long if Prince Kurt turned out to be just like everyone else.

* * *

><p>Kurt wiped away the tears on his face for what seemed like the hundredth time. He hadn't been able to stop crying ever since his father had told him he'd be leaving. He was so sad to leave his family behind that he didn't even care he'd be going to Davon. He couldn't get excited over the fact that he was finally reuniting with his friend, at least not now.<p>

Not when Mercedes and Quinn were finishing packing his things in the trunk, crying silently. Not when Sam and Puck carried those trunks out of his chambers with solemn look on their faces. Not when his brother hadn't looked him in the eye since his talk with their parents.

There was simply no room for excitement right now.

As his last belongings were stored in the small wagon, Sam and Puck returned.

"It's time to go, Kurt," Sam said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Kurt sighed and turned to say goodbye to his girls. Mercedes crushed him in a hug and told him everything would be okay. Quinn couldn't help it and started crying as Kurt held her, swallowing his own tears. They got out of his chambers and walked silently to the entrance where the wagon waited and his parents and brother were too.

His step-mom came forward, wrapping him in her gentle arms. He sighed shakily against her robes and closed his eyes, trying to memorize the smell of her hair. He let go and turned to Finn who shook his head.

"I'm coming with you. I'm seeing you get safely to Davon."

Kurt smiled weakly and nodded. He closed his eyes and turned to the one person that hurt the most to leave behind; his father.

"Dad," he whispered, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I will do my very best to have you back home soon, Kurt. I won't rest until you're safe."

"Dad…" he repeated as he voice cracked this time.

Both lunged towards each other and held tightly. Burt ran a hand through Kurt's hair. They pulled away and Burt sniffed while wiping away the tears in Kurt's eyes.

"Don't cry, my boy. You'll be home soon."

Kurt nodded and turned to take his place next to Finn, who would be driving the wagon. He smiled at his brother and thanked him for going with him. He figured it would make this easier, at least until they finally reached Davon and it was time for them to say goodbye for who knew how long. Finn turned the wagon around and they started their trip. Kurt glanced back one more time before focusing his eyes on the road ahead.

The two brothers rode quietly for a short while, until Kurt shifted closer to Finn and dropped his head on his brother's shoulder. Finn frowned at the gesture because Kurt was never the one to initiate contact between them. He felt a lump in his throat and anger coiling in his chest.

It was unfair that his brother had to go through all of this. Finn had always known there was something scary and dangerous in David's eyes. It was a sort of spark that had always been there, even as kids. He never thought it would reach this level, though. He never suspected David to be capable to such extremes just to get Kurt to love and be with him.

He would get David and Kurt would be safe, no matter what it took him. He would not let his brother down.

"Will I be able to write to you?" Kurt whispered, interrupting Finn's thoughts.

"I d-don't think that'll be a good, um, a good idea," he stammered. "David may intercept the messages and find out where you are. We don't know what he's planning to do or where he's hiding so any risky move could ruin this whole emergency plan."

"Oh."

"But we'll figure something out, I'm sure there's a way for you and I to stay in touch without endangering you. We'll work it out," Finn promised, looking down at his brother with a lopsided smile.

Kurt sighed heavily and nodded against Finn's shoulder. They fell into a comfortable silence as they rode on. Kurt raised his head from his brother's shoulder to take in the view. It was all green and fresh and beautiful. It was sad, in a way that Kurt got to take in that beautiful scenery under such terrible circumstances.

It was still surreal to him, everything that had happened. He really didn't think Dave was capable of such actions. He shuddered at the thought of being kidnapped by him and knowing he had been so close…

Well, he really regretted not taking his father's words more seriously.

But his mind was still going over the irony of the situation. Now that the hard part had passed, his heart was torn between elation and despair. His eyes still stung at the thought of leaving his loved ones behind, especially since he didn't know how long he would have to hide before it was safe to come home. But then he remembered.

He was finally going to reunite with his childhood friend.

He grew incredibly nervous at the thought of their encounter. Now that he had resigned himself to his fate, he could look at the brighter side of things. He wondered if the prince would remember him, if he had never forgotten in the first place. He decided to wait for the prince's reaction to act on. If he seemed to remember him, he'd talk about their shared past. If he didn't, Kurt would wait and get to know him again. After all, Kurt himself didn't remember much of their time together. He just knew it was the same person because of what his father had told him and Finn's encounter with the princess.

His mind flew back to the thought of that beautiful olive skin and those dark curls. In just a couple of days he would get the chance to see him again.

Yes, there was definitely a bright side to this whole thing.

Finn pulled him out of his thoughts as they came to a small, open clearing next to a small pond. He stopped the horses and hopped off the wagon. Kurt followed suit and helped him free the horses so they could rest and drink some water. After that, both men began to prepare the tent where they would be sleeping.

On a normal situation, the trip to Davon would have taken around five or six hours of travel, but given the circumstances and the fact that they didn't know where David had gone into hiding, they couldn't take that risk. They had opted for the less known route. Even if it would take them one more day to get to the kingdom, they knew the odds were in their favor. If David found out where they were headed he was sure to follow the straight rode rather than this one.

When everything was ready, they lit a fire and sat down to eat some of the supplies they had brought with them. Once the food was ready, they began to eat silently, the only sound coming from the occasional huffing of the horses and the night sounds of the forest surrounding them.

"This is nice," Finn abruptly commented, while taking the last bite out of the piece of bread in his hand.

"What is?"

"This, you and me sitting by the fire, eating… It doesn't really feel… I mean, it just looks like we are having some quality time together, you know? Sitting here like this, with nothing but the calm sounds of the night, makes me want to forget that I need to let you go when we reach Davon. Makes me want to believe we just decided to take a small trip… We – maybe we should have done this before."

Kurt felt a lump on his throat and he tried to swallow it with his food. He nodded jerkily and took a deep breath.

"Just earlier I-I was thinking the same thing. I should have done more of the things that you like to do… I'm sorry I didn't. There's so much I wish I could have done with you, Finn."

"Hey, no, don't do that. Don't talk like you're not coming back. We'll get David, okay? I give you my word. And you'll be home soon and we'll go on a camping trip, just the two of us. Our own little brotherly adventure."

Kurt nodded, feeling his eyes pooling with tears. He took another shaky breath to steady himself and thought of something to change the subject and prevent the tears from falling down.

"So," he started. "Have you decided what you'll do when you see the princess tomorrow? She may be there to receive us when we arrive."

"Yes, she probably will but –" Finn's eyes widened as if he had suddenly remembered something extremely important. His lips twisted in a wide grin as he turned to look at Kurt.

"What?"

"That's it!" Finn exclaimed happily. "The princess! We can stay in touch through my letters to her! We can let her know tomorrow and then, I can write a paragraph in my letters to her that goes to you."

"Finn, don't be silly, you can't do that!"

Finn frowned slightly.

"Why not? I will write in a sort of code of course and she'll reply in the same manner. And that way you and I can still talk!"

"But, wouldn't that be… strange? You are courting her, after all. I wouldn't want to hinder the flame of romance with a paragraph of your letters dedicated to me."

"I'm sure she'll understand. Besides, I don't think I could go on writing to her just like that, without knowing you're there but I can't talk to you or know how you are."

Kurt smiled fondly at his brother.

"Let's wait and see how she feels with that."

Finn smiled back and nodded, standing up to clean up and put out the fire. Kurt watched him. Even when Finn was the older of the two, Kurt was always the one bossing him around or scolding him when he did something wrong. Most of the time, people thought he was the older one. But Finn's protective character always shone on. It was one of the things Kurt loved about his brother. Even when he sometimes had some crazy, silly ideas or even when he screwed up and Kurt had to help him get things straight, the minute he felt something or someone threaten Kurt's safety, he would step up to defend him.

Kurt knew he could always count on his brother. That was why he was certain Finn would honor his word and get him home soon.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up at dawn. He sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes. He turned to look at his window and realized how early it was. He groaned, knowing that, once he was up, he could not go back to sleep. Resigned, he tossed the sheets aside and got up, taking a moment to stretch. He scratched his shoulder absently, his eyes fixed nowhere in particular as his mind took flight.<p>

He was nervous. Today was the day when Prince Kurt was to arrive. According to his father, the Winstow prince would arrive around noon, considering the time of his departure and the route he'd be taking. Blaine sighed. The talk with his friends before had left him thinking. It was true that people that had come across the Winstow prince said he was really nice and charming. It was also true that Blaine was letting his prejudice cloud his judgment. It was this uncertainty, this feeling of facing the unknown that made him restless.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and started to get ready. Once he was properly dressed, he got out of his room and decided to take a walk through the gardens. He was certain everyone else in the castle was asleep and he could use the fresh air. The sun was coming out of hiding when he walked out of the castle and he let the warmth hit his skin for a few moments. Slowly, he made his way to the white gate that led to the maze. Just as he reached it and was pulling it open, a voice came from behind him.

"You're up early."

Blaine twirled around quickly for he recognized the voice.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?"

Sebastian Smythe, son of the king's right arm and captain of the army, had been friends with Blaine ever since they were eight years old. Following his father's steps, Sebastian was part of the royal guard and was quite a skilled soldier. He had been away for the past weeks, taking a training course on one of the bordering provinces. He wasn't due to return for another couple of days, or so Blaine thought.

"I was the best one there so they let me return early," Sebastian supplied, giving Blaine a flirty look. Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"Well, congratulations," Blaine said as he turned around to return his attention to the lock on the gate.

"Heard we're having some visitors over soon," Sebastian commented as he followed Blaine inside the maze.

"Yes, prince Kurt from Winstow is taking refuge here for a while. Apparently there's a man out there who can't take no for an answer."

"Interesting."

Blaine gave him a disapproving look. "Please keep your _ways_ to yourself, Sebastian. The last thing we need is you seducing the prince or whatever it is you're planning."

"Don't worry, I already have my sight set on someone else," Sebastian said casually but grazed his hand against Blaine's subtly.

"Right."

Blaine graciously pulled away as they continued to walk. Sebastian had made it pretty clear he was interested in Blaine a long time ago. He had pursued the prince incessantly, complimenting him every chance he got and spending way too much time with him. But Sebastian's flirty attitude towards Blaine had never paid off. Blaine was not interested. That didn't stop Sebastian from trying, no matter how many times Blaine had asking to stop and look for someone else.

Sometimes he wondered what would happen if he just gave in and accepted Sebastian's advances. But then he backtracked because he knew it wouldn't be right. He didn't love Sebastian and he was certain he never would. He could only see him as a friend and even after everything he'd been through in his life, Blaine still believed in love. He still dreamed of meeting a man that he could love and would love him back. And most of the time, Blaine was sure Sebastian didn't even love him either. He just wanted him and Blaine would not condone to that.

He didn't know how long they'd been there but when they finally reached the end of the maze, they found Wes waiting for them.

"Blaine! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you! Prince Kurt has –" Wes stopped his ranting when he saw Sebastian standing behind him. He narrowed his eyes at him but immediately returned his attention to his best friend.

"Prince Kurt is here," he said, not even bothering to greet Sebastian.

"What? Is it – what time is it?"

"Half past noon. Now, hurry. His Majesty and Rachel are already waiting for you."

Blaine shot Sebastian an apologizing look before he trotted behind Wes to receive the prince. He caught up with his friend and could feel the tension oozing from him. Wes had never liked Sebastian. Blaine tried to say something to sooth him but he didn't know what so he remained quiet as they walked across the castle to the main gate. There stood his father and cousin. His father saw him out of the corner of his eye and turned to fully face him.

"Blaine, nice of you to join us," he said with a disapproving tone, to which Blaine responded by mouthing _I'm sorry_ to him.

Three servants walked pass them into the castle carrying what appeared to be the prince's luggage. He saw them walk away when suddenly, Rachel tugged at his arm and he turned to see her.

"That's Prince Finn," she hissed excitedly and Blaine turned to look at the extremely tall man that was now approaching them. Blaine squared his shoulders and took a deep breath as he eyed his cousin's suitor.

"Your Majesty," the prince said in a respectful tone as he bowed to each of them, taking longer than necessary in his bow to Rachel. "I'm Prince Finn from Winstow."

"Welcome, prince Finn," the king said as he took Finn's hand and gave it a squeeze. "This is my niece, Rachel and my son, Blaine."

They bowed as he named them and Finn gave Rachel a small, shy smile. Rachel blushed at Blaine's side and he had to suppress a smile. The prince seemed like a nice man and the look on his eyes let Blaine know the interest he had in his cousin was sincere.

"Thank you so much for this favor you are doing for my kingdom and my family. My brother's safety is in good hands. But let him thank you himself. This is my brother, Kurt."

He gestured behind him as Prince Kurt stepped up. The moment Blaine caught sight of the second prince, he forgot his own name. In front of him was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. Pale skin and chestnut hair with a pair of incredible, breathtaking blue eyes.

"King Robert, thank you so much for your kindness and for taking me in."

"Not a problem, my boy. I hope you'll enjoy your stay, despite the circumstances that got you here."

Kurt smiled and turned to look at Rachel.

"Princess Rachel," he bowed and Rachel gave him a warm, welcoming smile. He then turned to look at Blaine and the minute their eyes locked but princes took in a sharp breath.

"Prince Blaine."


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine's heart was racing as he heard the prince in front of him utter his name. He was beautiful and his big, blue eyes seemed to see right into his soul. He felt as if the air had been knocked out of him. For a moment, he felt he had seen those eyes before but he couldn't exactly place where. It had certainly not been at the ball a couple of weeks back; he was sure he would not have thought of anything else if he had locked eyes with him. He wouldn't have even left for the gardens.

Time seemed to have stopped and they stared into each other's eyes. There was a glow on Kurt's eyes that Blaine could not quite place. It was almost as if he _knew _him. It made Blaine feel nervous.

Blaine realized he had not responded to the prince's greeting and mentally smacked himself. He was certain he had looked like an idiot just staring back without answering.

"P-Prince Kurt," he stuttered, blushing and bowing to the beautiful man in front of him. "Welcome to our kingdom."

The addressed prince blushed a lovely shade of pink and gave a small smile, successfully sending Blaine's heart into an erratic rhythm. That smile was welcoming and warm but most of all – and Blaine couldn't understand why – it felt right. It felt like home.

But how could that be if they had just met?

Blaine didn't believe in love at first sight, even if this felt strangely like it. He shook his head to clear his racing thoughts. He didn't know anything about the prince.

For a few minutes, no one spoke. King Robert smiled as he noticed how both of his children seemed to be lost to the world as they stared at the foreign princes. Even when he hated that Kurt's safety was being jeopardized, he couldn't help but think that this whole situation could work well for everyone involved. This could mean his children's happiness.

And that was all that mattered to him.

"Well, I'm sure you boys must be exhausted after your trip. Come, let's get you some food and refreshments," the king finally said, gesturing towards the entrance of the castle.

"Thank you, my lord," Finn said. "But I'm afraid I can't stay long. I must return to lead the search party for Prince David."

"Of course, just enough to let your horses rest for your safe return," says the king.

They were ushered inside and Finn immediately stepped in to walk beside the king, giving Rachel a warm smile, which the princess responded with blushing cheeks and a shy look. She followed behind as the two men began talking

"Prince Robert, on regards of communication, my brother and I were wondering…"

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled as he realized Finn would try to set his plan in motion. If the king agreed, it would be the perfect situation for everyone. Finn and the princess would be able to continue their courtship through letters, with the occasional hidden message about Kurt and his well-being and Kurt himself would still be able to be in touch with his family during his time away.<p>

He pondered on the idea and tried to figure out if the king would agree on it or not. Then, his mind got distracted as he took in the wonderful decorations. There were paintings on the walls, paintings that seemed to project so many emotions that Kurt was certain they were the creations from someone in the castle. Landscapes and sceneries with idyllic gardens and ponds. He would have to ask who the artist was.

He was so immersed in the art that surrounded them that he failed to notice Blaine walking right next to him. He was dead silent and staring at the floor as they walked through the halls of the majestic castle. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts, his brow furrowed and his long eyelashes fluttering against his olive skin as he blinked. Kurt got lost in his ogling and when he realized what he was doing, he blushed furiously as his mind struggled to do something.

Should he mention their previous childhood friendship? Should he wait until they had warmed up to each other? It was clear both had made an impression on each other and that made Kurt's heard skip a beat. However, based on the general reaction of the prince and his polite demeanor that he hadn't recognized Kurt.

He knew he shouldn't feel bad about it, especially since he had all but forgotten as well, until his father had mentioned their shared childhood. But still, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he was the only one that remembered, even if it was a vague memory.

Whatever either of them remembered wasn't important at the time, Kurt noticed as they continued to turn through the halls that lead – he assumed – to either the dining hall or the throne room. He shot a sideways glance to his walking companion and he knew he had to say something since the silence stretching between them was getting unbearable.

Perhaps the question about the paintings could come in handy right now.

"Um, are these – did the princess paint these?" Kurt asked shakily.

That seemed to bring Blaine back to reality, for he shot his head upwards, blinking a few times

"Uh, yes. These are all hers," Blaine signaled around them. "How did you know?"

"Well, I-I guess there's a somewhat feminine esthetic to them. I can tell they were made by a woman's delicate hands."

Blaine smiled.

"Yes, my mother taught her when she was younger. There are a few of her paintings as well but those are closer to my father's chambers. These ones, though, are my cousin's work."

"She is very talented," Kurt commented with a smile.

"Yes, she is."

"Do you paint as well?"

"Oh, no!" Blaine laughed. "She is the artist, not me. Definitely not me."

He let out another laugh before turning to see Kurt. The moment their eyes met, Kurt felt the need to look away, since the intensity of the honey eyes was too much to handle. Those eyes were so big and bright and just… _honest._ Kurt felt he could lose himself in them. Before he could stop himself or rearrange his words, he blurted out…

"I don't think we could ever repay this favor your family and kingdom is doing for us," he commented as casual as he voice permitted. Inside, he was a bundle of shaking nerves.

"Well, it's our pleasure," Blaine replied, looking a little taken aback. "However way we can help through this dreadful situation," He finished with a kind smile.

Finally, they entered the dining hall. A room with a large, wooden table and at least a dozen chairs with golden engravings on each side. There were two chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, giving the room a lovely lighting. The king and Finn were still talking about Finn's plan, going over details with Rachel about how they would throw in a few lines in a sort of code to let the other know that everything was okay and whether or not there were news.

Kurt and Blaine stopped a few feet away, not wanting to interrupt since they were obviously not needed in that conversation. Blaine turned to face Kurt, continuing with what he was saying at the hall.

"Just… don't hesitate to ask for anything. There will be people at your service for whatever you might need. Myself included. Anything you need, you just let me know and I'll make sure it happens."

"I-I… God, I don't know what to say… Just, thank you, thank you _so much_," Kurt whispered, his voice cracking and his eyes, full of gratitude, began to tear up.

And right then, Blaine knew Kurt wasn't like the rest.

Because no spoiled, mean, condescending royal could ever utter those words with such sentiment. In any other scenario, with any other prince or princess, Blaine's words would not have been appreciated. It would have been something expected, having everyone at his or her disposal.

But with Kurt…

With Kurt it was as if he really didn't expect or think he deserved so much attention during his stay. And because of that, Blaine decided he liked him. He was now determined to make this prince feel at home, make him forget the reasons for which he had to leave his loved ones behind. He decided he was going to be Kurt's friend.

It was nice, now that he thought about it, to know there was another person just like him, that didn't take the luxury and so called easy life for granted. Just like…

Blaine's eyes widened. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. His blood ran cold and his breathing hitched.

Just like how he remembered his childhood friend.

His mouth hanged open as he tried to put the pieces together. Could it be? Was this young man in front of him the same boy of his childhood? If he were, then a lot of things would suddenly make sense. The deal between the kingdoms to protect him, his father's cryptic comments and looks whenever they mentioned Winstow or its princes, the weird feeling that hit him just a few moments ago. All of that made sense if they used to be friends and their fathers allies.

"Prince Kurt, do you –"

"Your Majesty," a voice came from the entrance of the dinning hall to reveal Sebastian standing there.

Blaine had never been more annoyed by his presence in his entire life. He cursed under his breath. Every time he felt he was close to discovering his long lost friend's identity, something had to come in his way.

"Sebastian? Come here, my boy!" The king said excitedly, gesturing Sebastian to join them, which he immediately did.

Kurt approached them with Blaine reluctantly following behind. Sebastian seemed to always show up at the worst moments as if he planned to purposely bother Blaine.

"Prince Finn, Prince Kurt, this is Sebastian Smythe, the finest member of the royal guard. Sebastian, may I introduce the princes of Winstow."

Both parties bowed respectfully but Sebastian shot Kurt a nasty glance that was gone in an instant. However, Kurt noticed and wondered what had ignited this man's immediate dislike of him. Part of him guessed it had something to do with him talking to prince Blaine. He had his hunch confirmed when Sebastian walked to stand next to Blaine, smiling a little too brightly at him.

Suddenly, Kurt didn't like Sebastian very much either.

"Weren't you supposed to return next week? Oh, no, don't tell me. You were far too good for those trivia trainings ant there was nothing left to show you, am I right?" the king asked Sebastian.

"Well, yes, something of the sort."

King Robert let out a loud laugh and passed an arm around the younger man's shoulder.

"Just like your father," he then turned to Finn and Kurt. "Sebastian's father is our army's captain."

The princes nodded in understanding. The king noticed their tired faces and turned to one of the servants waiting behind them.

"Marie, could you show prince Kurt his chambers? I believe he needs to rest," he faced Finn. "And are you sure we can't convince you to stay the night, prince Finn? You also seem tired and if your plan is to return through the longer road you need to be well rested."

Finn seemed to consider it for a moment but then decided against it.

"I appreciate the offer, Your Majesty, but I'm fine. I need to return to my kingdom as soon as possible. In fact, I think it'd be best if I go now. This search cannot wait."

"Very well, then. Let's get your horses ready."

The party made their way back to where the horses were being fed. After some more discussion on the matter of the secret letters and a review of certain details, Finn was ready to go. He said his goodbyes to the king and both the prince and princess. Then he turned to Kurt.

The royal family stepped aside to leave the brothers some privacy, as they would be saying goodbye for an indefinite period of time. Forgetting all rules of etiquette and usual cold, royal behavior, they both lunged forward and held each other tightly.

"It's going to be alright, little brother," Finn whispered in Kurt's ear. "I'm going to get you home soon, you'll see."

"I know," Kurt sniffed and tightened his hold. He didn't know if he'd be able to let go but eventually he did.

"Be careful."

"Of course," Finn smiled and hopped into the wagon, turning around and disappearing into the horizon.

Kurt stayed in the same spot even after his brother was out of sight. Then, one of the castle servants – Marie, Kurt remembered King Robert calling her – asked him if he wanted to see his chambers.

He nodded and silently followed her to what would be his home from now on. Just before turning, he saw Blaine out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see him and Blaine shot him a reassuring smile before disappearing down the hall. Kurt blushed.

Well, maybe things wouldn't be as bad for Kurt here. Or at least he thought it that way as he followed Marie to the chambers he would call his own from now on.

* * *

><p>Sebastian watched from a darkened corner as Blaine smiled to Kurt and he turned on the hallway to the guestroom he'd be staying in. There was a scowl etched on Sebastian's face as he recalled what he saw before entering the dinning hall.<p>

He had been walking around the castle when he heard the muffled voices coming from the big room. He remembered Wes telling Blaine that the princes of Winstow had arrived and that one of them was threatened by an unhealthy suitor and had to deal with the risk of a kidnap hanging over his head. Sebastian's curiosity got the best of him and he decided to peek and see the princes that had his previous chat with Blaine in the gardens.

He did not like what he found.

King Robert was talking excitedly with the taller of the two princes. Princess Rachel was next to them, listening intently to every word that was being exchanged. But that didn't bother him.

It was the other prince.

He was talking to Blaine, both sharing nervous glances and starry eyes. The expression on Blaine's face said it all; he was interested in this prince. The star seemed to practically shoot out of his eyes. Sebastian frowned and decided to interrupt their 'oh so lovely' chatter.

This boy could mean trouble. He could ruin Sebastian's plans and he would not have that. He stepped right in and interrupted them, focusing everyone's attention to him.

He didn't care if this Kurt was a prince or not. If he got in his way, Sebastian would have to find a way to get rid of him.

Because Sebastian wanted Blaine. He would _get _Blaine.

But most importantly, he would get Blaine's crown on his own head one day, no matter what. Because Sebastian Smythe always gets what he wants.

And this would be no exception.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG! I hope you haven't given up on this (although the lack of reviews from the last chapter tells me that might be the case) I am so sorry, life has just been so crazy! I might die from exhaustion one of this days I swear. **

**I hope you will all give it another shot and I will try my best to continue my updates and quicken them.  
><strong>

**Thank you so much if you're still reading this and I hope you enjoy the new installment! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sunlight slowly crept into the room, a gentle breeze swiftly moving the curtains of Kurt's room. He stirred in his bed, trying to get a tighter hold on the sheets covering his body as his face tried to escape the light that was reaching him. He blinked a few times, realizing that the damage was done and he would not be able to go back to sleep. He released his hold on the sheets and shifted so he was facing the ceiling. His eyes were finally able to stay open and he took in his surroundings.<p>

And then panic took him over.

He bolted up, tossing the sheets and kicking them so they'd release their hold on his legs. Jumping out of the bed, he looked at the unfamiliar room. His still groggy mind tried to tie the knots and when the events from the previous evening slowly made their way into his mind, he began to calm down. He felt his entire body relax as he remembered.

He was in Davon. He was safe. David had not gotten to him. And most importantly, although he doubted he would get used to it anytime soon, this was his bedroom.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to control his breathing. He ran a hand through his head and then stood up, walking around the room. He felt like he was suffocating. The air in his lungs wasn't enough and he ran to the balcony door, yanking it open and stepping outside, where the chilly breeze of the morning hit him and he finally felt like he could breathe again.

The view was incredible from there. The sun was rising behind the mountains and its golden rays were slowly hitting the town below him. He could see the small houses beyond the wonderful green gardens and the scene just made him miss home even more. He wanted to go out, walk through the town streets, talking to the citizens like he usually did. But he wasn't home, this weren't the streets he was so used to, nor the people he talked to regularly.

What was he supposed to do now? Back home there was always something to do, an agenda to fill. He was always busy, whether it was helping his father, riding with Finn, shopping through town with Carole or just gossiping with Quinn and Mercedes, he always had something to occupy his time. But here… Here, he was a guest and he wasn't needed for anything.

He walked over to his trunk, getting some clothes out and placing them in the bed. He didn't know what time it was but he didn't want to waste the day being locked in his room. He took the nightshirt he was wearing and was just about to toss it away when a knock interrupted him.

"Yes?" he asked gently.

Thinking it may just be a maid with an announcement or just wanting to check up on him, he didn't bother to put on a shirt. He figured he could just answer without having to open the door.

What he did not expect was the door opening right away and Prince Blaine stepping in with a silly grin on his face.

"Good morning, Your Majesty, I – _Oh my god!_" Blaine quickly turned around as Kurt shrieked and covered himself with the shirt in his hands, both blushing profusely.

"I-I'm really sorry… I was just – I mean, I thought I'd come check up on you, I didn't think –"

Blaine felt his heart hammering his chest with so much force; he felt he could die from embarrassment. But he also couldn't stop thinking about what he had just seen. That beautiful, porcelain and that lithe body just sent chills through his spine. This man was doing things to him and every time he looked at him, he felt more intrigued and enchanted. There was an air of mystery and at the same time, a sense of familiarity in the young prince and Blaine wanted nothing more than to unravel the secrets surrounding him.

"No," Kurt said quickly, putting on his shirt but still feeling completely embarrassed. "No, _I _am sorry. I didn't think it would be – I thought you were a maid o-or, um, I just didn't think the door would open."

Blaine was still with his back turned to Kurt, neither of them knowing what to say. Kurt tugged at his shirt, rearranging it before he raised his eyes to the broad back of the prince.

"I-I'm decent now," he mumbled, feeling the blush creep in his cheeks again.

Kurt watched as the prince turned around to face him. His green-hazel eyes shone with a hint of nervousness and something else Kurt could not place. He felt himself go lightheaded as he stared into the beautiful orbs but the moment was broken when Blaine started laughing uncontrollably. Kurt couldn't keep the smile that was tugging at his lips as he saw Blaine bent over from laughter.

"What is it?" he asked him, light laughter mixing up with his words.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Blaine breathed but continued to laugh. "This was so embarrassing it's actually funny."

Kurt laughed as well. He supposed Blaine was right. The situation was so awkward and ridiculous; they couldn't help but laugh about it.

"So, um, is there anything you needed?"

"Oh, yes! I mean, not so much as _needed_, just – my father wanted someone to show you around and I offered to be your companion for the day, is that okay?"

"Of course!" Kurt said, smiling warmly. What better way to tour around the kingdom than in the company of a handsome, dapper prince?

"Excellent!" Blaine replied a little too enthusiastically. "I, um, I'll let you get ready, then. I'll be waiting for you in the dining room so you can eat something before we go."

And with that, he gave a small bow and left the room.

A few minutes later, Kurt entered the dining room, where Rachel, Blaine and king Robert were already seated, two empty services left. Kurt wanted to sit in the chair next to Blaine's but he was certain the proximity would not allow him to breathe, let alone eat. So, instead, he sat down next to Rachel, who threw him a kind smile.

"Good morning, Princess, my Lord," Kurt said, nodding to them both.

"Please, my boy, there's no need to be so formal. Call me Robert," the king said affectionately.

"And call me Rachel," the princess added with her own bright smile.

Kurt nodded, smiling in return. He looked across the table to find Blaine already staring at him with an almost fond look on his face. Kurt blushed and immediately darted his eyes to the food on the table, grateful for anything that would distract him from the intensity of Blaine's gaze.

Something tugged at his chest. Aside from the growing attraction he felt for the prince, there was also the issue of their shared past that made Kurt nervous. He wanted to believe that Blaine had remembered _something _the day before, since he seemed to want to say something to him before they were interrupted…

By the very same man that was now entering the room.

Kurt tried his hardest to never hate or think ill of anyone. But he couldn't help the twist in his stomach and the chill that went through his body at the side of Sebastian. There was something wrong with him, something that Kurt didn't like. It may have something to do with the way he just _ogled_ Blaine before he sat down but Kurt knew there was something else. Something dangerous.

He needed to be careful around him.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt made their way out of the castle soon after breakfast was over and they hopped on a small wagon like the one he and Finn had rode into Davon with. Blaine lead the way while Kurt looked around amazed by the beauty of the houses and the cheerfulness of the people. There were certain things, certain spots here and there that seemed vaguely familiar and that made him suddenly remember a flash of his childhood, when his mother was still alive and he and Blaine used to spend every summer together. When all the terrors of the world still hadn't reached them yet.<p>

He glanced sideways at Blaine who kept chatting excitedly about the citizens and the small shops and the landmarks. He pointed here and there and laughed as he recalled a funny story or sighed as he showed Kurt some of the vestiges of the war that had broken down.

Kurt didn't want to interrupt him but he also couldn't stand not telling Blaine that he _had _been here before, even if he could not remember it all that clearly. He wanted to let him know so that maybe both of them could recover all those memories… together.

"… This was, I think, the worst of all the battlefields. I remember that – I'm boring you with this, aren't I?"

Kurt's head shot upwards and he turned to look at Blaine, mentally cursing himself for offending the prince but when they locked eyes, he noticed Blaine was neither angry nor upset and he actually had a smirk on his face. That made Kurt relax, but he still felt terrible for not granting his entire attention to Blaine's words.

"N-No, you're not! I just – I tried to imagine what – what it must've been like for you to have to face all those horrible things at such a young age."

Blaine sighed and leaned back against the wagon, letting the reins of the horses fall a little more loosely on his lap.

"It was horrible. I would have never believed men could be capable of such things. The hatred, the destruction, and the pain – just, everything was too present, deeply etched in everyone's souls. It made me realize that the world I lived in was nothing but a bubble, so fragile and so easily destroyed."

"I can only imagine how hard things were for you and the princess," Kurt commented, frowning with a sad look on his face as he watched Blaine's pained expression.

"It was worse for her. We both lost quite a lot during the war and even after it had ended but she – she really did loose everything. Her painful sobs and the heartbroken face she wore during those days still hunt me sometimes. And I hate that she's the one that has to suffer it all."

Kurt couldn't help himself and before he knew it, he placed his hand on top of Blaine's, brushing his thumb against the skin beneath it.

"But she's so lucky to have you."

They shared a glance that quickly filled the air around them with tension and nervousness. Their heartbeats increased and Kurt noticed the way Blaine's eyes went straight to his lips and back to his eyes several times. What he didn't notice was the way they were both unconsciously leaning towards each other. It wasn't until Kurt saw something appear out of the corner of his eye that he turned his head.

"Watch out!" he yelled as a small dog appeared on the road. Blaine turned them just in time, the wagon tilting to the side for a brief instant before settling back on the floor again. Blaine forced the horses to stop, panting heavily and turning to Kurt.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Kurt took a deep breath before nodding, his heartbeat setting for a slower pace. He closed his eyes and smiled a little.

"That was intense," he commented as he opened them and turned back to see Blaine.

Blaine let out a small laugh and nodded.

"Maybe we should continue by foot, give the horses a chance to rest and drink some water in the meantime."

"Okay."

"Besides, I really don't think I would get us in danger by foot."

Kurt snorted loudly and so adorably that Blaine couldn't stop the fond smile that covered his features. This beautiful, chestnut-haired prince was doing things to him and it didn't bother him at all.

"You never know," Kurt said before flashing Blaine a small, bashful smile that almost drove him crazy. He had to shake his head to rearrange his thoughts.

He guided the wagon to a small clearing where they left the horses to drink some water from the river running nearby.

"Won't they run away?" Kurt asked curious.

"No, I always do this when I take a trip to the town."

They walked closely to each other, Kurt leaning to Blaine as the prince commented on the scenery or the history of the places they walked by. He talked and talked and Kurt was happy to listen, not really in the talkative mood. If Blaine noticed this, he didn't comment on it and Kurt was glad. He had never been the type to talk a lot, preferring to listen to others.

After a little sightseeing, they reached a small flea market that Kurt almost ran to. It was filled with small stands of antiquities and curious objects. It was really crowded but it wasn't overbearing. It was quite nice, actually. Everyone seemed to know each other and they all acknowledge Blaine as the two princes walked around. Kurt could tell how much the people loved the Davon prince. The gentle smiles and nice greetings made it perfectly clear.

He noticed how some of the customers and even the stand owners would look at him curiously and some would even frown as their eyes settled on Kurt but he tried to ignore it. He didn't understand why they looked at him like that and he could only hope it wasn't because they thought him an intruder or a threat to their kingdom.

They came to a stand of jewelry, where Kurt took a small, silver pendant in the form of a dragon with sapphire eyes. Blaine peered through his shoulder as he admired the piece.

"That's beautiful, do you like it?" He asked.

Kurt nodded, not taking his eyes away from the pendant.

"It _is_ really beautiful."

He placed it back and continued to eye the rest of the objects. He wanted to take the pendant with him but he had forgotten his money back at the castle so he couldn't buy it. Blaine noticed Kurt's action and frowned.

"You're not going to take it?"

"Oh, no. I was just admiring it," Kurt said, brushing it off.

The comment earned the attention of the owner that approached them. He recognized Blaine immediately.

"Your Majesty!" He greeted, bowing. "It's been a while since you've come to the market. Oh, and I see you have not come alone."

He turned to smile at Kurt, bowing slightly as he took in the expensive robes he wore, assuming he was also royal. When he took the time to truly see Kurt's face, though, he frowned, just like some of the people they had encountered during the day.

"Have I seen you somewhere before, my lord?" The owner said, pursing his lips in an attempt to remember. He finally understood the reason behind the curious glances and the whispering when he heard the man's question.

"Oh, I highly doubt so, it's his first time here," Blaine interjected.

"Actually…" Kurt started and Blaine's eyes darted to his. "Blaine, I – "

"Hello, you two," Sebastian's voice came from behind them and Kurt swore he could have taken the collectible daggers lying in the stand next to the one they were looking at and attacked Sebastian with them. He resisted the eye roll as the annoying army captain approached them.

"How has the tour gone so far?" he said, giving Kurt a big – and fake – smile.

Kurt refused to answer, opting for crossing his arms across his chest.

"Very well, I think," Blaine said, shooting Kurt a quick glance and a smile.

"Excellent! You don't mind me joining you, I hope?"

"Not at all," Kurt said through greeted teeth.

The three of them continued their tour around the market. Kurt's mood had visibly soured and he talked even less as they walked, too upset at his lost chance of bringing up the subject of their childhood friendship to Blaine. It was almost as if Sebastian knew the truth and was keened to prevent it from reaching his prince.

Kurt sighed, surrendering. He could only hope he would get his chance soon.

They returned to the castle soon after. The atmosphere had changed a lot since the arrival of Sebastian and Blaine had decided it was best if they returned early for dinner. He was nervous as he watched Kurt's demeanor on the way back. He was silent and pensive and Blaine could only hope it wasn't because he had hated this whole day with him.

When they got back, dinner was ready and they were ushered right into the dining hall, where Rachel and King Robert were already seated.

"Perfect! I didn't think you would make it back on time," the king commented as he watched the boys enter the room and take their seats. He gave a small smirk to both Kurt and Blaine, but neither of them seemed to notice.

Dinner was quiet and after they were done, Rachel approached Kurt, telling him she wanted to talk with him about the secret code his brother, the king and her had worked on for their letters. Kurt followed her to her chambers and once they were inside, she whirled around to face him, eyes bright and excited.

"While it is true that I wanted to discuss the secret code with you, there are other reasons for my bringing you into my chambers."

Kurt frowned, completely confused and a little scared, to be honest.

"Okay… Then why am I here, milady?"

"Oh, please. I told you, I'm just Rachel. And well, you see," She mumbled, her cheeks turning the faintest tone of pink. "I just believe you and I are really similar and we could, um, maybe become good friends during your stay here?"

She finished with a questioning tone, as if she was asking him to be her friend. His eyes softened and he smiled at her.

"Of course, I would love to be friends with you," He replied, stepping closer to her.

She smiled broadly and clapped her hands excitedly. Turning around, she all but ran to her bed and sat down, looking at Kurt and patting down at the space next to her.

"Let's get acquainted," she said.

Kurt laughed and followed.

"So… do you like my cousin?" she asked the moment he sat down next to her.

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked down the hall to Blaine's chambers. He wanted to spend some time alone with him, since he hadn't been able to because of the arrival of that annoying Winstow prince. He really didn't like him and he needed to think of new and better ways to keep Kurt away from Blaine or things would get complicated. The growing attraction between the two of them was almost undeniable now and if Blaine decided to stay with Kurt, Sebastian would lose his chance at the Davon throne. And he couldn't allow that.<p>

He was walking right in front of Rachel's chambers, his pace quick as he tried to reach his destination, when he heard the voice he'd been dreading for these last two days coming from inside. He raised a quizzical brow and approached the half closed door, listening vaguely to the conversation that was taking place inside.

"And it had been such a wonderful day until Sebastian arrived." Kurt was saying, his tone bitter as he pronounced Sebastian's name.

"Oh, no…" Rachel supplied and Sebastian heard Kurt sigh.

"Yes, it was a dreadful experience from then on. I utterly hated that we had to continue our little, fantastic adventure with him tagging alone. I honestly don't like him."

"Oh, me neither. I never have."

Sebastian smirked from his side of the door. He couldn't care less if the princess didn't like him. He had never liked her either. But Kurt…

A quick, swift plan came to his head and he continued his way to Blaine's chambers, a triumphant smile on his lips. Manipulation was one of his many skills.

He opened the door quickly, discovering Blaine and his nights sitting at the table in his room playing cards.

"Sebastian, what –"

"Could I have a moment alone with you?"

Blaine frowned for a moment before turning to his knights and nodding to them. They all left their game on their table and stood up, quickly leaving the room through the door behind Sebastian. All but Wes, who took his time to leave and even shooting a nasty look at Sebastian before disappearing.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, half curious, half concerned.

"It's about prince Kurt."

Now Blaine was _definitely_ concerned.

"What about Kurt?"

"I… I overheard him talking ill of you."

Blaine's eyes widened in shock.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard him talking to Rachel, Blaine. He was complaining about the "dreadful time" he had today or something of the sort. He looked really upset and annoyed."

"That can't be…" Blaine whispered as he recalled Kurt's attitude during the day. He had been silent at first, blaming it on his shyness and homesickness but Blaine was sure his few carefree laughs and the happy glances he shot Blaine had not been an act.

But Blaine suddenly remembered Kurt's discomfort on their way back. His quietness. The way he seemed to draw back. Had Blaine done something to upset him?

"Oh, and I heard him say he had utterly _hated _this little adventure you two went on."

Blaine felt his heart sink in his chest.

Was it true? Did Kurt hate him now?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Again, terribly sorry for the delay. But I am free from school till August so updates will come sooner this time! Thank you to those who continue to read this. It means the world to me and I love you all!**

**But don't let me bore you with my author's note. I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't sleep that night. Sebastian's words kept him thinking, over-analyzing every detail he could remember of his day with Kurt. He couldn't see where things had gone wrong, how it could be possible for it to be true. But the small, yet noticeable change of attitude as they came back to the castle ignited a spark of doubt in Blaine.<p>

He didn't know what to do or how to handle this situation. The best option would be to discuss this with the Winstow prince but he was scared to find that Sebastian was right and Kurt did hate him. He couldn't possibly ignore him altogether either, not even if he tried. A force far stronger than him seemed to pull him to Kurt, to make him want to get closer, to know more… to know _everything_.

He groaned into his pillow and threw the sheets over his head in exasperation. Perhaps it'd be best to leave the other prince be for a few days and see how things develop from there.

When the first rays of sunlight began to breach his window and hit his bed, Blaine got up and started to get ready for the day. He knew he needed to maintain his body occupied and his mind distracted if he wanted to give the situation some space. It would be almost impossible for him to stop seeking Kurt's company otherwise.

With his sword sheathed and his robes ready, he got out of his chambers, determined to find Wes and the rest of the knights for a day out. He walked quickly through the halls, his eyes fixed on the floor as his mind raced between thoughts of Kurt and thoughts of activities for the day.

He was so concentrated and so immersed in his thoughts that he failed to see or hear the door opening right next to him.

"Oh, Blaine!"

Blaine stopped mid-track, his heartbeat speeding up as he slowly turned to find Kurt's warm smile greeting him in his doorway.

"P-Prince Kurt," Blaine cleared his throat. "Good morning."

Kurt's smile remained inked in his face, making Blaine's hear hammer stronger in his chest as he thought of a way to end this conversation quickly.

"So," Kurt said eagerly, taking one step closer to Blaine, who took one step back. "What is the itinerary for today?"

"I-I, well… I-I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I'm afraid I can't be your companion today."

Blaine tried his hardest not to pay any attention to the way Kurt's face fell at his words. He had to remind himself that he needed to take some distance, analyze things and see if Sebastian's words were true. Because if they were, Blaine wouldn't want to make Kurt's stay even more difficult by upsetting him with his presence, as painful an image as it was to Blaine.

"I am terribly sorry. I must go now."

And with a bow and a small, insecure smile, Blaine left a very confused Kurt behind.

* * *

><p>Two weeks went by where Blaine made himself busy with training sessions or hunting trips, leaving Kurt to spend the day with Rachel or some of Blaine's knights, usually Nick and Jeff. Kurt liked the company and was happy to say he became close friends with the princess and the two knights but he couldn't deny the fact that he missed Blaine.<p>

He didn't know what he had done wrong or if he had done anything at all to upset the prince but he could tell Blaine was actively avoiding him and no matter how hard Kurt tried to get him alone or talk to him, Blaine always found a way out.

It saddened Kurt to see Blaine's detachment, not only because he wanted to get the chance to make his old childhood friend remember him for who he was and what he had – hopefully – meant at some point of the prince's life, but also because he couldn't deny the growing feelings he was developing for the prince.

It also didn't help to watch him go off to several activities, always in the company of Sebastian. Even if Wes was also always with them, Kurt's stomach would twist and turn in the most unpleasant way whenever he saw the way Sebastian looked at Blaine, the way he casually touched him, the way he would sometimes lean in to whisper something in Blaine's ear.

It drove Kurt mad with jealousy.

His inner struggle to both, control his feelings and decide whether it was a good idea to confront Blaine or not, must have gotten more and more obvious as the days went by, since one morning Rachel approached him as he finished breakfast and was on his way back to his chambers.

"Um, Kurt?"

"Yes?" Kurt didn't stop walking or turned around, he simply slowed down enough to let Rachel catch up with him and walk together through the halls.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. Why would I not be?"

Rachel licked her lips hesitantly before replying. "Because Blaine has made himself busy and you haven't been together for days now."

Kurt huffed and brushed it off with his hand, as if it wasn't anything important.

"It's quite okay. I am a prince too, after all. I know there are many things to do and entertaining the hidden guest is probably the last of his concerns."

Rachel frowned and rushed to step in front of Kurt, making him stop walking.

"I may only know you for a few days but I believe myself to be a great judge of character and I know when people are lying to me. We are friends, Kurt, or at least, I consider you a friend. A rather close one at that."

"I do too," Kurt whispered, taken aback by Rachel's words and incredibly touched by them too.

"Then don't pretend to be okay when you are not. Not to me. You can talk to me, Kurt. I know Blaine's quite illogical and completely foolish idea to distance himself is killing you."

Kurt lowered his gaze, biting the inside of his cheek.

"And, to be honest, I'm not the only one who has noticed," Rachel whispered to him.

"W-What do you mean?" Kurt panicked. Had Blaine noticed his apathy? Or worse, had the king noticed?

"Wes, Nick, Jeff – all of Blaine's knights have too. They just didn't think it was their place to say anything. But they're also trying to help, you know? It's not a coincidence that Wes is always with Blaine and Sebastian."

The muffled sound of voices reached them from another hall and both shared a puzzled look before watching just the two men they were talking about round the corner and walk into the hall they were standing in.

Kurt's heart stuttered in his chest as he caught sight of Blaine's beautiful profile. He was discussing something with Sebastian, his face serious and concentrated. Sebastian, on the other hand, didn't seemed to be as focused, for he noticed Kurt and Rachel standing in the middle of the hallway.

He didn't slow his pace or made any sign to make Blaine notice them too. He simply locked eyes with Kurt, gave him a mocking smile and turned to face Blaine, intending to give him his entire attention. Whether to actually listen to what Blaine had to say or just to spark his jealousy, Kurt didn't know.

He felt Rachel take his hand and saw her smile at him kindly before clearing her throat, making Blaine stop talking and turn his head, only then realizing they were there.

"Cousin," Rachel greeted and Blaine just opened and closed his mouth several times with no words coming out.

"Your Majesty, Prince Kurt," Sebastian bowed, his tone bored.

Kurt ignored him. His eyes were trained on Blaine who refused to look him in the eye.

"Kurt and I were wondering if you'd like to join us today," Rachel commented and Kurt turned to look at her quizzically. She squeezed his hand in a way that lead him to believe he needed to follow and so he nodded to no one in particular, since Blaine refused to look at him.

"Um, join you for what?" Blaine asked in a small voice.

"A trip to the town, of course. You didn't finish showing him around the last time."

Rachel's voice sounded so confident, it didn't look as if it was something she had just come up with. It made Kurt believe that was truly their plan for the day. He turned to see Blaine's reaction to his cousin's words; hoping the prince would accept and all would go back to normal. But Blaine only took a deep breath and fixed his eyes on the floor.

"I didn't, that's true, but I'm afraid I have previous engagements I have to tend to. You go ahead and finish the tour with him. I'm sure your company will be more to the prince's liking."

And with that, he urged Sebastian to join him as he continued walking past them. Rachel groaned in frustration and let go of Kurt's hand. Kurt was frozen. What did Blaine mean with that last sentence? Why would Rachel's company be better than Blaine's? If anything, this last exchange had just left Kurt even more confused than before.

There was nothing else to do. He needed to talk to Blaine.

* * *

><p>To distract him from the awkward, strange encounter of earlier that morning, Rachel fulfilled her invented plan and took Kurt out to finish the tour he and Blaine had started a couple of weeks ago. They had fun and shopped around in the company of Nick and Jeff. Altogether, it was a nice day and Kurt had truly enjoyed it but he couldn't get Blaine out of his head.<p>

He knew he needed to confront him, which was why, the minute they got back to the castle; he made his way to the prince's chambers.

He walked fast, determination covering his face as he approached Blaine's chambers. But to his dismay, the person outside the room was the last person he would have wanted to run into.

"Your Majesty!" Sebastian said in a mocking tone, sending a flare of anger down Kurt's spine.

"Sebastian," Kurt replied as politely as he could.

"I hope you didn't come to talk to Blaine. He's, well, not available for anyone at the moment."

Kurt greeted his teeth. "This is an urgent matter, so I think he could try to make himself _available._"

Sebastian studied him for a moment before laughing and taking one step closer to him.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear. Blaine _doesn't _want to see you."

Kurt's heart broke a little at Sebastian's words but he knew he couldn't trust anything he said. If that were true, if Blaine truly didn't want to see him, he wanted it to come from the prince's mouth and not from the annoying man standing in front of him.

He opened his mouth to respond, his snarky reply ready, when a voice interrupted him.

"Sebastian, the king needs you."

Kurt turned around and Sebastian looked over Kurt's shoulder to find Wes standing there, his arms crossed and an impatient look on his face. Sebastian glared at him before giving Kurt a short, forced bow and stomping through the hall. Wes remained in his place long enough to wink at Kurt before following Sebastian to what Kurt imagined, would be the king's chambers.

Kurt smiled after Wes, mentally thanking him before turning the knob and taking a deep breath. He opened the door while knocking, not wanting to leave Blaine any opportunity to turn him down.

Blaine was lying in his bed, an arm over his face, when Kurt stepped inside. As the sound of someone entering the room reached him, Blaine removed his arm from his face and started talking.

"Sebastian, for the love of God, just leave me –"

He stopped mid-sentence as he raised himself from bed and found Kurt and not Sebastian, standing in front of him.

"Kurt, I –"

"I would like to ask you something," Kurt interrupted him.

Blaine stood up, suddenly pale and nervous. He swallowed thickly and nodded.

"What is it –"

"Did I do something to offend you?" Kurt said quickly before Blaine could find any reason to throw him out of his room. His eyes looked so hurt that Blaine had to look away. A pang of guilt hit him as he focused on rearranging his shirt, if only to avoid Kurt's intense gaze.

"No. No, of course not. I just –"

"Then what did I do wrong? Why won't you speak to me? Why do you avoid me like the plague?"

"I-I…"

Blaine was about to have a heart attack, he was sure of it. It wasn't just because Kurt was confronting him, but because the mere presence of the other man was enough to leave Blaine breathless and lightheaded. His heart was hammering at his chest and he felt like crying.

"What did I do to make you hate me?"

Blaine turned around, his body finally facing Kurt but still unable to look him in the eyes. Having Kurt so close, feeling him just inches away did things to him and Blaine had to fight the urge to just lunge himself towards him and wrap him in his arms and kiss him. Even if that's what he wanted, he could never do that. Not if Kurt hated him.

"I could ask you the same question," he mumbled so quietly, Kurt was unable to hear it.

"What?"

"I… it's nothing. I just didn't want to upset you with my presence."

"Upset me with your – what do you mean? You said the same thing earlier. I don't understand. I could never – I mean, I-I'm not upset by your presence at all... quite the opposite, actually…"

Blaine finally allowed himself to lock eyes with Kurt. Those bright blue eyes were staring intently at him and once again, the breath was punched right out if him. But this time it was different. Because Kurt's words have him hope, hope that reflected on his own words when it was his turn to speak.

"So you don't… hate me?"

Kurt's eyes widened like plates.

"Hate you? Why would you ever think that?"

Kurt stepped closer, trying to make Blaine understand how far from the truth Blaine's question had been. He reached for the other prince's hand and squeezed it. Blaine's eyes darted to their joined hands and then to Kurt's face, whose brow was furrowed and his eyes so desperate, Blaine couldn't look away.

"How could I ever hate you?" Kurt whispered and it was the undertone, the way his voice seemed to say so much more than just the words it uttered, that made Blaine finally lose control.

He untangled his hand from Kurt's and took his face in his hands, pulling him closer and bringing their lips together in a needy kiss. Kurt gasped against his lips for the briefest second before responding eagerly, grabbing Blaine's arms and holding on tightly, as if they were his anchors.

Blaine pulled away once his mind processed what he was doing. He stared, eyes wide, at Kurt. Both were panting heavily and Kurt's cheeks were painted with the loveliest shade of red, making him even more beautiful in Blaine's eyes.

"I-I don't know why I did that, I am so sorry, I –"

Kurt closed the distance between them, placing a hand on Blaine's lips and smiling fondly.

"Don't be, I'm not."

Blaine let out a shaky breath, very aware of Kurt's soft fingers lingering on his lips. Kurt's beautiful blue-green eyes stared at him intently and he found he couldn't look away. After a few more minutes of staying still, eyes locked, Kurt let his arm drop slowly.

"I just…" Blaine started, stumbling on his own words. "You do things to me, Kurt. Things I don't understand. I feel so strange when I'm around you, as if… as if this is not the first time we've been together. As if –"

"As if we knew each other before this?"

Blaine turned to look at Kurt, whose eyes were wide, reflecting his expectation and his… excitement? Blaine couldn't be sure, but there was a certain glow in them, as if Blaine's answer to his question would change everything.

"I-I… Yes! Yes, exactly."

Kurt let out an airily laugh, so beautiful and happy, that Blaine couldn't help but smile in return, even if he didn't exactly understand why.

"That's because we did. We do. We do know each other, Blaine, and that's what I've wanted to let you know."

Blaine's confusion only got worse.

"We… what are you – what do you mean?"

Kurt closed his eyes, his previous excitement gone as what appeared to be nervousness took control of his body. This was it. The time to come clean.

"Do you…" he gulped. "Do you remember having a friend, years ago, before the war? A-a young boy who used to… who came during the summer and –"

"Oh, dear god," Blaine whispered. He could feel his entire body shaking.

Kurt bit his lip, looking scared and hopeful at the same time.

"It's you, isn't it?"

Everything made sense now. The strange connection he felt almost immediately, the times Kurt seemed to have wanted to tell him something, the familiarity. It was all real. _Kurt _was real.

"It really is you," he whispered, leaning closer.

"Yes," Kurt whispered in return, closing the small gap that was left and bringing their lips together.

Blaine smiled into the kiss and broke away slightly.

"I've been looking for you forever," he whispered against Kurt's lips. "Or at least it feels like forever."

Kurt laughed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck before crashing their lips together again.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, holding each other tightly. Moist covered their cheeks and neither of them knew when or who started covering their kisses with tears but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered in that moment than the person they were holding on to.

Air became necessary and they broke apart, resting their foreheads together. Blaine closed his eyes and let out a laugh, making Kurt smile widely in return. He cupped Kurt's face in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"You're back."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! It makes my day! :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Quicker update! Yay! Okay, so this is sort of a filler but it's also sort of Klaine fluff. I was planning on changing the rating but seeing I still totally suck at smut writing, I didn't want to disappoint so I believe I'll leave it like this.**

**I hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The woods were quiet. Too quiet. Finn knew this silence could not be natural. His search party walked behind him as he squinted through the trees and bushes along the way. He knew David was hiding in no man's lands. And he could feel him near. Finn was so desperate to get him, to put Kurt's one and only threat in a place where he wouldn't be able to do anything to his brother.<p>

He felt a hand in his shoulder and turned slowly. Sam gestured with his head to a clearing a few feet away from them. Only Finn and Sam approached it, while the rest of the party waited for instructions. Finn and Sam crouched down behind a relatively large bush and observed the scene. On the far end of the clearing was a small cottage. Smoke was flowing through the fireplace but there wasn't any light source coming from the windows.

Finn turned to look at Sam and nodded slightly. Sam gestured to the party to come closer and they all made their way silently to the cottage. They surrounded the cottage carefully, with Finn, Sam and Puck standing in front of the door with their swords ready. With one final nod, Puck stepped forward and kicked the door open as the other two barged in behind him.

But the cottage was empty.

By the looks of it, its inhabitants had left just minutes before. There were some clothes and equipment on the floor, probably forgotten in the rush to get out of there. The smoke coming from the fireplace indicated that the fire had been put out recently too.

"Search the surroundings!" Finn yelled to the party waiting outside.

The sound of horses and feet filled the silent air of the night as they looked around for prince David. Finn ran a hand through his hair and kicked the chair near him in exasperation.

"Damn it!"

Puck approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We _will_ get him, Finn."

* * *

><p>Blaine had never felt so peaceful as he did that morning. He had woken up over an hour ago and after rubbing his eyes multiple times and pinching himself, he knew the events of the previous night had actually happened and he wasn't dreaming. Kurt's head was actually resting on his chest and his hand really was going through his chestnut hair.<p>

It was still incredible to him to know that the person he had been obsessing over the past few months, the person he wanted to find more than anything had ended up to him. It felt like fate, like it didn't matter what happened or where their lives went, they would always find each other.

They had stayed up all night talking about old times and remembering things they had forgotten. They had hugged and cried and kissed and laughed until they were too tired to keep their eyes open. And they had fallen asleep; holding each other close, as if they were afraid the other would disappear when the sun came out.

But now they were here, Kurt's arm loosely wrapped around Blaine's torso and his face in his chest. Blaine had been focusing on the ceiling, a small smile on his lips at the thought of waking up like this forever. He turned his head to watch Kurt's sleeping face. He looked so beautiful, so peaceful and innocent. Watching him like this, Blaine suddenly felt a flashback come to his mind. That exact same face, years younger, smiling at him as he ran through the gardens, with Blaine trying to catch him.

How could he have forgotten him? How did he managed to survive all those horrible years that followed without the image of this beautiful boy to help him get through them? Blaine wished they had never been torn apart and – even more – that they wouldn't have been reunited under circumstances that threatened Kurt's life.

As his mind rushed through all those thoughts, Kurt began to stir in his arms, blinking slowly. Blaine smiled fondly at him as Kurt finished waking up. But then, Kurt lifted himself quickly, turning his head around to see where he was.

"Shh, it's okay."

Kurt turned to face him, his eyes still fighting to stay awake.

"Blaine?"

Blaine sat up next to him, cupping Kurt's face with one of his hands. Kurt instantly leaned to the touch.

"Good morning," Blaine whispered with a small smile tugging at his lips.

Kurt opened his mouth to respond but a big yawn interrupted him and he immediately used his hand to cover his mouth.

"Sorry, good morning," Kurt replied giggling.

Blaine's smile only widened as he leaned closer and kissed Kurt softly.

"Did you sleep well?" Blaine asked after they broke apart.

"Better than I have in months," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips as he leaned for yet another kiss.

They kissed for a few more minutes until the magic was lost by Blaine's stomach demanding food. They laughed as Blaine blushed and got out of the bed.

"Let's get some breakfast," he said as he offered his hand to Kurt and helped him get out of bed too.

Blaine peeked through his door and when he noticed the coast was clear, he tugged Kurt's hand and got him out of the room, both giggling and silencing each other along the way. Their hands were entwined as they searched the halls like two small kids playing hide and seek.

They were so lost in each other's eyes and smiles and hands that they failed to notice Sebastian watching them from the end of the hall with a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

* * *

><p>David remained hidden in a sort of cave he and his three men had found when they fled the cottage. Most of the supplies and equipment had stayed behind and they were even more exposed and unarmed than they already were. If they could stay in hiding long enough for Finn's men to move on, they could return for the things they left behind. David knew that without them, he only had a few more weeks before Finn found and caught him.<p>

Or…

He knew there were some outcasts living nearby. Since these were no man´s lands, people who faced exile from their kingdoms would settle here. Perhaps David could find refuge with any of them and last a few more months hidden while he planned his next move. His main concern was to find where they had taken Kurt, since he knew the prince was no longer in Winstow.

Even after everything, after having his life ruined and fleeing the kingdom, he could not and would not let go of this. He would find Kurt and have him because nothing else made sense but Kurt. Kurt's smile and cheerfulness. His beautiful eyes and perfect face. He had to have him, even if it meant losing everything else. He thought back to his father's last words to him.

"_You must flee, keep save and start a new life. Forget about him. Let go or the only thing that will await you is unhappiness. That boy will be your ruin. I can't protect you anymore, son, but please don't make me lose you entirely."_

Unhappiness would be letting go. Ruin would be seeing Kurt belong to someone else. Just the thought of it made him see red with rage. He was sorry he would let his father down but the alternative was unthinkable.

Kurt would be his.

When the coast was clear and Finn's men had long disappeared, he took his few men back to the cottage, gathered everything and fled again, searching for an exile willing to help him.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Kurt was in Rachel's chambers, reading his brother's letter. It seemed they had been close to capturing David but he had ran away. Finn was still hopeful and kept going on and on about how they would get him soon, all of this written in the secret codes and phrases they had agreed on.<p>

When Kurt finished reading the part of the letter directed to him, he handed it back, not wanting to pry on his brother's private conversations with the princess.

"Every day your brother gets closer to finally capturing him!" Rachel said excitedly, followed by a dreamy sigh.

Kurt laughed and shook his head affectionately.

"That means you may be going home soon."

Kurt stopped laughing and took in Rachel's words. It was true that Finn would soon capture David, by the looks of it, which would mean Kurt would be able to return to Winstow. Although part of him was thrilled to know that, to picture holding his father and Carole close, another part of him didn't want to leave the beautiful Kingdom of Davon.

It had become like a second home and after spending those last few days with Blaine rediscovering every place and sight and thing he had forgotten, the kingdom now had a hold on his heart. Its prince also held a big part of it, too. Kurt could feel himself falling in love with Blaine, fast and beautiful and overwhelmingly perfect. Every minute with him was wonderful, every smile was perfect, every kiss was heaven. Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to part with him, now or ever.

And even though deep inside, Kurt knew Blaine felt the same, he wasn't so sure the hazel-eyed prince would be willing to commit on a more serious level. It was things like this that sometimes made him hate his royal status. If they were nothing more than peasants, farmers – anything none royal, really – it wouldn't matter if they lived in different kingdoms. They would make it work. One could go live with the other, settle down, get to cohabit with each other and then, if they survived it all and were still in love, they would get married.

But that wasn't how things worked for them.

With them, it was about alliances. It was about land. It was about _politics_. If they wanted to stay together, one would have to ask for the other's hand in marriage. They would have to arrange the distribution of lands, the way the kingdoms would work together, being geographically apart. The next step would be marriage, without letting them have a taste of what it's like to live together, without an opportunity to get to truly know each other. Nothing about their relationship would be normal. The strain of their royal blood would still haunt all of their plans.

He was so lost inside his head, inside his own worries and insecurities, that he didn't hear Rachel's words until she waved a hand in front of him, pulling him back to their conversation.

"Kurt, are you alright? You look distraught."

"I-I… Rachel, I have a confession to make."

Rachel shifted in the bed to face Kurt fully. He took a deep breath while his fingers played with a small thread from her sheets. After a quick, nervous sideways glance, he started talking.

"Well, you see, um… Do you remember the day we went out to town, when you finished the tour your cousin had started?"

Rachel nodded and Kurt continued. "Well, afterwards, I-I went to talk to him. Make him explain why he had been acting so strange."

"And…"

"And, we made things right and w-well, I… We…"

"You are together now, aren't you?" Rachel beamed at him, grabbing his hand.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded. Rachel squealed and threw herself into his arms, making him laugh. She then pulled away and changed her smiley face for a frown.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Or, actually… how could _I _have not noticed sooner? I mean, I noticed you two had fixed your problems but you didn't seem – it didn't look like you –"

"We were being discreet."

"But… why? You know absolutely _everyone_ was hoping it would happen so there's really no reason to –"

"Everyone? Even Sebastian?"

Rachel bits her lip and nods as a small smile appears on her face. "Maybe not everyone but almost. And please don't tell me you were keeping this a secret because of him!"

"Of course not! It's just… Blaine and I are princes. We may be kings one day. There is a protocol for us getting together. There's politics and contracts and treaties and we just – we wanted just some time together, you know? Just be with each other, without worrying whose lands will belong to whom or how will the kingdoms work. We just wanted to be Kurt and Blaine. Just the two of us together, even if it was just for a little while."

Rachel's eyes softened at Kurt's explanation and she took his hand.

"Of course, you're right. You're right and you deserve this time for yourselves. Don't worry, I won't say a word until you do."

"Thank you," Kurt said, squeezing her hand.

"Now, off you go," she said, standing up and tugging Kurt to follow her to the door. "Go find your handsome prince and be all adorable together."

Kurt laughed as she pushed him out of the room and closed the door behind him, giggling while doing so.

Kurt walked through the hall to find his prince as Rachel ordered. As he walked next to a window he stopped and backtracked, peering outside to find Blaine walking around in the gardens. Kurt smiled to himself and almost ran outside to meet him.

Once he was out of the castle, he checked carefully to see if there was anyone in sight and once he was certain it was only he and Blaine in the gardens, he ran and wrapped his arms around the other prince's waist, burying his face in the crook of Blaine's neck.

Blaine yelped in surprise but relaxed instantly when he realized who it was. He placed his hands above Kurt's and hummed contently.

"Well, hello."

Kurt laughed and after kissing Blaine's neck softly, he loosened his hold to allow Blaine to turn around in his arms. Blaine leaned in to peck him quickly before looking around.

"Want to go for a walk," he asked as he disentangled himself from Kurt's arms but immediately grabbed his hands, entwining their fingers.

"Sure."

They walked around for what seemed like hours but Kurt had a feeling they weren't just walking aimlessly. It seemed as if Blaine was guiding them somewhere.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Wait and see."

They reached a nice, open clearing, just past the castle gardens. It was beautiful and filled with colorful flowers and big, tall trees that encircled it all. Kurt gasped at the sight and Blaine smiled at his awed expression.

"I knew you would like it," he said, stepping inside the clearing.

They sat near a tree, with Blaine's back pressed against it and Kurt's back pressed against Blaine. Strong arms wrapped Kurt and he sighed contently. They stayed like that for a while, in comfortable silence. There wasn't any need for words.

Kurt started playing with Blaine's hands, admiring them and twisting them in his and before he noticed it, he was humming a melody as he continued his inspection.

"What is that?" Blaine asked him.

"Huh? What?"

"That melody you're humming. Sounds familiar."

Kurt blushed. "I-It's a song I've had in my head for some time now."

"Sing it," Blaine whispered in his ear making Kurt shiver.

He opened his mouth and started singing the song that had come to his head that night in the gardens during his and Finn's Ball. He remembered Blaine's face in the bushes after he had finished singing it, too. Blaine was always there, wasn't he?

Always.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years…_

Kurt stopped singing the last part as it was Blaine that sang it for him.

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

Kurt turned around to face Blaine, who just shrugged.

"I heard someone sing this during your Ball. It all makes sense now. Every time, every thing that has ever moved me, that has ever spoke to my heart has to do with you. It's always you, Kurt."

Kurt just smiled and snuggled closer to him.

Yes, for Kurt, it was always Blaine.

For Blaine, it was always Kurt.

That would never change.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry again for taking quite a bit to update. I didn't expect my vacations to be this busy! D: but here it is! I said I wouldn't change the rating but I decided to try it so there's smut in this one. Hope it doesn't suck :/**

**Anyways, I hope you like this! BIG thanks to one of my beta's Denise! (hearteyesanderson on tumblr)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A month had gone by where Kurt and Blaine had kept their little affair a secret from anyone else. They had enjoyed this time together without the pressures of the crown or the noble titles that accompanied their names. But it had gotten more difficult as days went by. Neither could conceal their excitement when the other appeared in the room. They couldn't stop their eyes from softening and glistening with what could only be described as pure love and adoration.<p>

So both were fairly surprised it had taken the rest of the people in the palace to discover them. They had gone out on horseback one morning and after their return, they stayed in the stable for a while, laughing and kissing until they were interrupted by Blaine's right hand and best friend, Wes.

At first, they had been embarrassed and shy about it but Wes' shocked face immediately turned into a smile and – after a quick congratulations – went on to tell the rest of Blaine's personal guard that he had "won the bet."

Kurt had just laughed as Blaine cursed under his breath with a promise to get back at the boys. They noticed the looks on every person on the castle when they returned. Most of them were happy that the couple was together but there were one set of eyes that would've gotten Kurt murdered if looks could kill. Sebastian had thrown a fit when he had his worse suspicions confirmed and had stopped talking to Blaine, throwing nasty glances at Kurt and avoiding dinner altogether that night.

Neither paid attention or cared, since they were too overwhelmed by the response of the rest of their friends and servants. Later that night, Kurt stayed in Blaine's chambers and after he had taken a bath and had gotten ready for bed, Blaine told him what had been on his mind for quite some time.

"Kurt, now that my guys now about us – and Rachel too, apparently – I think it would be a good time to tell my father."

"Y-Your father?" Kurt stuttered slightly as he joined Blaine in the large bed.

"Yes. I-I mean – wait, I am doing this all wrong," he muttered as he got out of the sheets and knelt next to Kurt, who had just accommodated himself with his back on the headboard. Blaine took one of his hands and kissed it lightly, making Kurt blush the most adorable shade of red.

"I love you, Kurt." He whispered intently and Kurt's eyes shot upwards to meet his hazel ones. Kurt knew how he felt, he knew how they _both _felt but amongst the reconnecting and enjoying and sneaking around of the past few weeks and the frenzy of just being able to be with each other, the words were never said. But now, just like that, Blaine had said it. Like it was the easiest thing in the world. Which, between them, Kurt guessed it was.

"I – God! I love you, too! So much…" Kurt whispered back as his voice broke because of everything he was feeling. Blaine smiled sweetly and kissed Kurt's hand again before continuing.

"I think I've loved you since we were children and having you back… The way we seem to be tethered together just confirms this to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. In my kingdom or yours, in this life or the next, _I _am yours. So, what I'm asking, Your Majesty, is… will you be mine? Will you be my king?"

Kurt's eyes swelled with tears but he nodded immediately, tugging at their joined hands to have Blaine fall on top of him. Kurt let go of Blaine's hand to tangle his on Blaine's dark curls, pulling him closer and kissing him softly.

"So tomorrow we tell the king?" asked Kurt when they broke apart.

"I think it'd be best, yes," Blaine mumbled resting his chin on Kurt's chest. "And then, when this whole nightmare with David is over and he's captured, once you're completely safe, I will go back to Winstow with you and properly ask _your _father to marry you."

"You make it sound like I'm a princess," Kurt said but there was no reproach in his words. He was smiling. "While I think it to be a sweet thing for you to be the one that asks for my hand in marriage, it would probably be better if we both asked the other's father, don't you think?"

"Well, um, yes. Yes, I think you're right. Then, tomorrow… it'll be you the one that speaks to my father?"

"Yes, let him know his princess is safe in my care," Kurt mocked and Blaine smacked him gently on the arm, smiling a smile that reached his hazel eyes. He leaned in and kissed Kurt who hummed happily as he kissed back.

"I just hope Sebastian doesn't kill me before then. Did you see the way he looked at me whenever we ran into him?"

"Oh, don't worry. It'll pass. I'm sure he'll find another person to bother in no time." Blaine said pecking Kurt lightly on the lips. "Besides, he knows _I _would kill him if he so much as touched you."

Kurt smiled at that, brushing a stranded curl from Blaine's face. Blaine suddenly shifted above him with his arms on either side of Kurt's face. He leaned down to kiss him, sweet at first but more passionately and desperately as they carried on kissing.

They had to pull away for air but Blaine wasted no time in attaching his lips to Kurt's neck, who moaned softly and tangled his hands on Blaine's hair while Blaine's lips worked their magic. The trail of kisses continued to his chest and Kurt arched against the touch. He felt Blaine's hands tugging at the waistband of his trousers, pulling them down slowly. His hand found Kurt's length and started stroking slowly, almost lazily while Kurt just sighed and gasped and moaned.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered as Blaine continued his ministrations on Kurt's body. He began to tug at Blaine's arm to attach their mouths together. Their kiss was all teeth and passion and love. Kurt almost bit Blaine's lower lip when the curly haired man resumed stroking Kurt. He squirmed and his hands roamed all over Blaine's chest, traveling to his back and letting his hands fall on Blaine's ass, squeezing hard.

Blaine gasped against Kurt's lips and removed his hand from his length, earning a displeased groan. But Blaine quickly readjusted himself so he was sitting and he then pulled Kurt back with him so he'd sit on Blaine's lap. The readjustment made their erections rub against each other, earning a deep growl from Blaine and a shaky moan from Kurt. Blaine slid his hands through Kurt's back as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine did one thrust upwards and Kurt threw his head back moaning. The sounds Kurt made were driving Blaine crazy and he tried to distract himself by kissing and sucking at Kurt's neck. Kurt soon meet his thrust creating a rhythm that had them both panting and moaning loudly, kissing hungrily and biting each other's lips as they began to feel their release drawing nearer and nearer. Their thrusts became erratic, desperate, rutting to create the friction they wanted and they clung to each other as if they were the other's lifelines. Then they reached their climaxes, screaming each other's names, they both so stars.

For a moment, they stayed as they were, panting heavily. Blaine had his face hidden in the crook of Kurt's neck who couldn't let go of the tight grip he had on Blaine's shoulders, even if he felt incredibly dirty with their stomachs covered in cum. Once they got down from their high, they disentangled themselves and Blaine stood up to grab a clean cloth to wash the stickiness away. He then jumped back into bed and snuggled next to Kurt.

They laughed and kissed through the night, until their exhausted bodies demanded rest and they went to sleep holding each other tight with smiles plastered in their faces from the bliss they were caught in.

* * *

><p>David sat by the fireplace in the small cottage that had taken him in and kept him safe since Finn and his search party had almost caught him. There'd been no sight of them and David was finally beginning to relax, after being on edge for so long.<p>

The young woman who lived in the cottage with her small son, Sandra, had taken him in with such gentleness and care, inviting his party to stay in the rather small but cozy place. She feed them and turned on the fireplace for their bodies and hearts to warm up. They had all been impressed by the woman's generosity but the minute he and his three companions had rested and eaten, she immediately went to write a letter, resulting in the four of them cornering her and demanding to know the contents of the letter.

The result was not at all what they were expecting.

As it turned out, Sandra was Sebastian Smythe's sister. David had heard of Sebastian before, as the brightest soldier on King Robert of Davon's army. Sandra had been living on the outskirts of the kingdom since she got pregnant and was abandoned by the father. Avoiding the humiliation, her life was now peaceful and quiet. At least until David and his men had showed up. She had strict instructions from her brother that she was to contact him when or if he ever appeared on her doorstep to ask for refuge. The reasons, though, she refused to tell, only letting them know they were in no way useful to David's pursuers.

David had not been able to trust her words for weeks but after seeing nothing happened and Finn's party still had no clue of his current location, he decided to let it go and trust Sandra and her brother as much as he could in his current circumstances.

* * *

><p>"Oh, what great news you dear boys have given me!" King Robert happily exclaimed after Blaine had told him they were together and Kurt had properly asked for his blessing to marry his son. He then proceeded to reveal how he had always hoped they would grow to love one another, after spending all those years of their childhood watching them be together in perfect harmony.<p>

After they had hugged and laughed and tossed into the air ideas for their happy union, the king said that when the time came for Kurt to return home, he and Blaine would join him to share the news with Kurt's father and begin their preparations, assuring the young couple that they would take care of every political matter while Kurt and Blaine's only job would be to have the marriage they wanted and love each other.

"I believe your father would agree with me if he could hear me, Kurt," the king said placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "After the war broke here and you were taken away from us, after I saw the way Blaine's mind slowly began to forget you, I though there would be no man on this earth worthy of my son. But you made your way back to us and now I can safely say that there is such a man and that my boy has chosen well."

"Dad, stop this! You're making me tear up!" Blaine pleaded blushing.

"Well, all right then. Off you go," the king said as he gently pushed them out of the room. "Go be in love somewhere else while I sob quietly from happiness."

The two men laughed and did as he told them, leaving the room with joined hands. King Robert followed them for a moment with his eyes before smiling to himself and closing the door, already thinking of the ways to arrange this union that he and King Burt had once discussed so many years ago.

Meanwhile, the couple walked around, deciding what they wanted to do for the rest of the day. Kurt suggested going riding with the horses so they stepped into the bright light and cool breeze of the morning and into the stable to get the horses ready. Just as they were about to let the horses out of their compartments, Nick came in to discuss a quick matter concerning a new training strategy with Blaine. Kurt nudged him on and Blaine left to see what Nick was talking about, promising not to take long and telling Kurt to get both horses ready so they could leave for their ride when Blaine came back.

Kurt was brushing the hair on his horse's back when he heard footsteps coming from the entrance of the stable. Thinking it was Blaine; he left the brush in its place and circled the horse with a smile on his face. A smile that quickly vanished as he realized whom it truly was.

"Sebastian," Kurt greeted coolly.

"Your Highness," he responded with that mock tone he always seemed to use whenever he talked to Kurt. "Going on a ride? Back to your filthy kingdom, perhaps?"

"You wish, don't you?"

"You can't really blame me for wanting Blaine to see he's settling for so much less than he deserves."

Kurt just laughed. "Oh, how sad that you have to recur to insulting me to feel better about yourself. I would be hurt if you weren't so pathetic. Does it lessen the pain, Sebastian? Because if insulting me is what it takes for you to sleep at night, then by all means go ahead. I have no trouble sleeping at night… _wrapped in Blaine's arms."_

Sebastian lunged forward then, pushing Kurt against the wall of the stable with too much force. Kurt huffed at the impact, glaring angrily at Sebastian while curling his hands on the other man's hands to push him away.

"What the hell is going on here?" Blaine barked as he reentered the stable only to find Sebastian cornering Kurt against the wall.

"Nothing that concerns you," Sebastian muttered stepping back and straightening his clothes before leaving the place. Blaine rushed to Kurt's side, taking his face in his hands and inspecting him with his wide hazel eyes.

"Are you all right? Did he hurt you?" Kurt shook his head and smiled gently, grabbing one of the hands from his face and entwining it with his.

"Let's go for that ride," he said instead.

They rode for a couple of hours in a slow pace and then stopped in the clearing Blaine had showed him a few weeks back to let the horses rest while they just sat and basked in the bliss of being together like this. When the sun began to hide behind the mountains they made their way back without rushing.

They arrived back at the stables when the sun had completely disappeared behind the mountains and the only light came from the moons soft glow. It was extremely quiet and they thought they were the only two that were still outside but when they came out of the stables to get back to the castle, a small boy bumped into them, mumbling a quick apology and continuing his run for the castle. He was a messenger from town, they both discovered and shrugged it off. But when they reached the entrance, a servant was already waiting for them and told them the king needed to see them urgently.

Sharing a worried look, they walked quickly behind the other servant that had come to guide them to the king's personal parlor where all the kingdom matters were treated. The king was seated at his large wooden desk when they came in. He had a letter in his hands that he was reading over by the candlelight. He raised his eyes when he heard them come in and let the letter fall in the desk. He rose from his seat and for a moment both Kurt and Blaine thought he was about to tell them some bad news but the smile that was growing on the king's face told them different.

"What is it, dad?" Blaine asked him and although his father's smile calmed him, his tone was still a little shaky and nervous.

"David was caught," king Robert told them as his eyes fell on Kurt to catch his reaction.

Kurt froze as the words sunk in. David had been caught. He was no longer in danger. And that meant…

"I can go home now?" he whispered hopefully.

"Yes, my boy. You can."

Kurt let out a small, disbelieving laugh and turned to Blaine who was smiling too. They hugged each other and sighed in relief.

"Is my brother safe? And his search party?" Kurt asked when he and Blaine pulled apart.

"They are and all are very grateful for Sebastian's leads that lead them to David."

"S-Sebastian?" Kurt and Blaine mumbled at the same time.

Their socked expressions must have spoken volumes to the king since he shrugged and answered. "Like it or not, Sebastian has to follow the orders his king gives him and I can't deny he is an excellent, strategic man and he gets the job done."

"Ugh, I think I need to thank him," Kurt muttered to Blaine who snorted in response but then turned to his father.

"So, when is Kurt expected to return to Winstow?"

"Well, as soon as he pleases," the king said and arched an eyebrow at Blaine. "I'm assuming you'll be going with him?"

"Yes," Blaine beamed. "It's my time to talk to king Burt."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Preparations for Kurt's return home started a week after King Robert had shared the news with the boys about David's capture. Everything was now ready and both Kurt and Blaine would leave for Winstow the following morning. Although Blaine would not admit it out loud, his interview with King Burt made him nervous. He wanted to say the right words, act the right way… be the right man. Kurt kept telling him he had nothing to worry, that his father would surely love him as much as Kurt did. Still, Blaine practiced his speech in front of the mirror every chance he got.<p>

Tonight was no different and the fact that they would be leaving in a matter of hours only increased Blaine's nervousness. He was currently talking in the mirror of the vanity Kurt had shyly asked for when he first arrived while Kurt changed into his nightgown in the bathroom. Traditionally, they should not be in the same room, let alone sleep in the same bed until after the wedding, but neither of them cared for tradition when the alternative was sleeping enwrapped in each other's arms. It also helped that all of Blaine's knights were more than willing to help them avoid being discovered.

When Kurt came out fully prepared to sleep and found Blaine mumbling words to his own reflection, shaking his head at certain things and running his hands through his hair, Kurt's heart fluttered and a fond smile appeared on his face.

It was moments like this, when Blaine did something simple, but that meant so much, that Kurt realized just how in love with Blaine he was. And he was lucky, in a way. He was granted the opportunity to be with his true love since he was so young and even when life separated them, they found their way back. And now that the last threat in Kurt's life was gone, now that he was truly _safe_, everything was perfect. His life was perfect.

Instead of making his way to the bed he now shared with who would now become his betrothed, Kurt walked towards him, wrapping his arms around Blaine and letting his hands rest on his chest. Blaine was so immersed in his speech he didn't notice Kurt's presence until he felt the hands on his body. He stopped talking and immediately grabbed the paler hands, kissing them tenderly and looking at those blue eyes he loved so much through the reflection in the mirror.

"Come on, sweetheart. I think you've practiced enough." Kurt told him, grabbing Blaine's hands and urging him to get up. Blaine obeyed and let Kurt lead them to the bed. They got inside the sheets and Blaine's arm immediately pulled Kurt closer. They smiled at each other and Blaine nuzzled Kurt's nose with his own before whispering goodnight and turning just enough to blow the candle out.

But a few hours after they had been enveloped in darkness, a rather loud knock on the door scared whatever sleep they had managed to get. Kurt tensed in Blaine's arms when there was another knock and then pulled away to get out of the bed. Blaine didn't know what to do, since we wasn't supposed to be there in the first place but he decided to wait in the bed while Kurt opened the door, his body blocking the view to the room. The moment he saw who was calling, Kurt sighed in relief and backed to open the door and let Wes inside. Blaine also sighed and pulled the sheets away to stand up.

"Wes, my friend, you scared us for a moment."

"I'm afraid I don't come with reassuring news," Wes admitted. Blaine and Kurt shared a look before Blaine replied, stepping closer to his knight and friend.

"What's wrong?"

"It's your father. He began having an intense pain in his stomach and he is now confined to his bed with fever. We have already sent for the doctor."

Kurt gasped and covered his mouth with his hand while Blaine paled. They both remembered how King Robert had excused himself early from dinner saying he wasn't feeling well and blaming it on tiredness.

"H-How," he cleared his throat. "How serious is it?"

"I'm no doctor but it does seem rather serious. Not mortal, but serious."

"Take me to him," Blaine said hastily, grabbing his robe. He hesitated and turned to Kurt. "Will you come with me?"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand immediately. "Of course."

When they arrived to the king's chambers, Nick was already waiting outside. He let them know the doctor was inside already and Blaine entered quietly to the room, leaving Kurt in the hall with Nick and Wes.

King Robert slept restlessly in his bed while the doctor checked him. Blaine waited at the foot of the bed, watching worriedly as his father squirmed uncomfortably, his face all covered in sweat. When the doctor finished his examination, he turned to Blaine.

"It's nothing too serious. It seems to be only a rather strong food poisoning. With a little rest and special attention to how his fever behaves, he will be fine in no time."

"Thank you," Blaine whispered and accompanied the doctor outside the room. He ordered Wes and Nick to show the doctor out and returned to his father's side with Kurt following behind. Blaine knelt at the head, determined to watch over his father's sleep in case his condition worsen. Kurt placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, which me immediately covered with his own.

"He's going to be alright?" Kurt asked quietly, careful not to upset the king or alter his sleep.

"Yes, so said the doctor."

They were silent for a few moments before Blaine spoke again.

"Kurt… I don't think –"

"I get it," Kurt interrupted him; already knowing what he was about to say. "David is no longer a threat. It is safe for me to go and I can return to Winstow without you, although it will pain me to leave you and your father now of all times."

"You shouldn't worry."

"But I do! He's a father to me just as much as my real one. Which is why I've been thinking whether it be best to delay my return to Winstow."

"Don't be silly." Blaine replied, twisting his head to face him. "You need to get home and be with your family now that you're safe. They have been without you long enough."

"Which is why a day or two won't make a difference."

"Yes it will. Just thinking of spending a day without you is like hell to me and I've had you long enough, I can't imagine how they must feel. Go to them, Kurt. My father's strong and it is not a serious condition. I will just make sure he recovers properly and I will go after you, I promise."

Kurt sighed in defeat. He knew there was no way to have Blaine change his mind and let Kurt be with him until his father recovered and Blaine could travel home with him. "I know you will. But we should stop talking now, I wouldn't want to wake him."

Blaine only nodded, giving him a smile.

"And I suppose, if I'm not delaying the trip, I need to get back and get some sleep myself," Kurt added.

"Of course."

Blaine got up, grabbed a candle from his father's bed table and followed Kurt to the bedroom door. He stopped Kurt to grab his face in his hands and kiss him sweetly. They opened the door and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand to stop him. Kurt eyed him curiously and was about to ask him what was wrong when Blaine spoke first, and not to him.

"Wes," he said, gesturing for his main knight and best friend to come closer from his spot on the hall.

"Yes?"

"Tell Nick and Jeff to prepare to go to Winstow. They will be Kurt's company and protection. Tell them I'm sorry this is so short noticed but I don't have a choice. Oh, and could you send for Rachel as soon as the sun rises?"

Wes nodded without asking for more details and bowed to them before leaving to find the two boys.

"What was that?" Kurt asked Blaine once they were alone.

"I don't care that David's captured, I'm not letting you go completely unprotected."

Kurt smiled. It made him happy to know Blaine was so invested in his safety. But then he frowned. "Why didn't you ask them to come from the start, then?"

Blaine looked at him right in the eye and Kurt's knees went weak as he saw the sweetness in those hazel eyes, which burned with intensity as the reflection of the flame from the candle flicked in them.

"Because before this, _I _was going to be the one that would keep you safe."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blaine joined Kurt and the knights to bid them farewell until his father was completely recovered. Rachel was there to send them off too and she shared a teary goodbye hug with Kurt, who promised to see her soon. He was confidant that promise would be easy to keep, if everything worked out with her and his stepbrother. Blaine looked just as torn as Rachel over having to say goodbye but Kurt quickly wrapped his arms around him, promising to never say goodbye to him.<p>

They pulled back and Kurt got inside the carriage, drove by Nick. Jeff sat down next to him and they both nodded to Blaine before taking off. Blaine stayed there until the carriage was no longer in sight, with Rachel right beside him, holding his hand. Then they walked back into the castle. If the party didn't find any obstacles in the way, they would get to Winstow that very same night.

As they made their way back to the king's chambers, Blaine kept thinking how used he got to Kurt's presence around the castle. Now that he was gone, it felt suddenly darker, sadder. Blaine thought back to the way things used to be before Kurt came, when neither of them remembered the other, and he couldn't help but smile at the turn of events. It still made his blood boil whenever he thought of the reason Kurt had had to come to Davon in the first place, but now that it was over, now that Kurt was safe, he couldn't help but feel slightly grateful for it. It had brought them back together.

While his mind wandered, Rachel gave him sideway glances and as they approached King Robert's chambers, she squeezed Blaine's hand to get his attention. He blinked out of his thoughts and looked down at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. She knew it must have been difficult to let Kurt go just like that, Blaine being the protective man he was.

"Yes," Blaine replied and grabbed the knob from his father's door. "I'm just worried –"

The maids and his father's loud voices interrupted Blaine mid-sentence when he and Rachel entered the room.

"But, Your Majesty, you need to lay down –"

"I need to find Blaine! Bring him to me!"

Blaine rushed to his father's side, grabbing him from behind and turning him around to face him.

"Dad, I'm right here. I'm here, but you need to lay down, okay?"

"No, Blaine, listen to me!"

The firmness in his tone and the fear in his eyes were all that Blaine needed to stop forcing his father to return to the bed. He just held him steady and didn't say anything to let his father say what he had to say.

"I'm afraid my unexpected illness was not so unexpected."

"What?"

The king finally let Blaine lead him to the bed and they both sat down at the edge. Blaine had his arm around his father's frame, both to keep his father steady and to keep himself from shaking in anticipation to whatever the king was about to tell him.

"I believe this was no incident. I thing someone was trying to poison me."

"Poison you? You mean someone wanted you dead?"

The king shook his head. "Not dead, just sick enough to create a distraction."

"But why would –"

"Just think about it for a moment, son. Kurt was to leave this morning with you. But even a person whose known you for a day would know that you wouldn't leave your family if they needed you. And you wouldn't keep Kurt away from his if you could help it either. We all ate together the very same meal but I was the only victim of the infection. That could have been nothing, perhaps, if it wasn't for the fact that I –"

"That you never get sick," Blaine finished the sentence for him. The pieces were starting to fit and Blaine didn't like where this was heading. "You said a distraction, surely you don't mean…"

"… The perfect opportunity for an ambush."

Everything became a daze after that. Blaine ran out of the room and through the entire castle, out into the morning breeze and into the stables. He ran as fast as his legs allowed but to him, everything was happening in slow motion, as if time was attempting to slow him down and he couldn't go fast enough. He crashed right into the stable wall but not even that made him stop. Breathlessly, he saddled his horse and rode after Kurt. He kept pushing the horse to go faster and faster but – even if he had spent his entire life looking after his horse – he didn't care for anything else than reaching Kurt. Making sure he was safe and that whoever had planned this had not gotten to him yet.

His heart kept stuttering in his chest, both from not having quite recovered from his run and from the sheer fear that was creeping on him with every step that got him closer to the man he loved. This could not be happening, Kurt would be okay. Surely, he would catch up with them and they would all look at him like he had grown another head but he wouldn't care and they would all go together to Winstow. Kurt would roll his eyes at him and tell him both he and his father were being paranoid. He would kiss him and tell him he shouldn't have forced himself or his horse that way. Everything would be okay.

Except it wasn't.

Because Blaine did catch up with them. But they weren't how they imagined them to be. How they _hoped _they would be. The carriage was turned to the side in the middle of the road, with a crystal broken. The horses that were pulling it were nowhere in sight. And then he saw a pair of legs in front of the carriage.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no." Blaine dismounted his horse quickly and with shaky steps he went around the carriage to find Nick badly wounded on the floor. Blaine gasped and fell on his knees. His eyes prickled with tears as he grabbed Nick's face gently. His knight opened his eyes slowly and winced at the pain he was feeling from the sword stab that had pierced his stomach.

"Blaine, I'm –"

"Shh, it's okay, Nick. Just… hang in there. I-I…"

"We were ambushed… They took K-Kurt a-and Jeff with them… They thought t-they had k-killed me a-and left me h-here."

"Who did? Was it – it couldn't have been David. He's been captured."

"They w-were his men. I-I don't think h-he's going to s-stay in c-custody too long."

"God, this was all planned," Blaine whimpered and hung his head. He should have foreseen this. He should have made a better job at keeping Kurt safe. Now David's men had him and Jeff and Nick was hurt. Blaine's face crumpled and tears fell out. He heard Nick groan and snapped open his eyes, blinking the tears away.

"Help is on its way, Nick. I'm sure my father sent them soon after I left. You're going to be okay."

"I'm sorry…"

"Shh… It's okay," Blaine whispered as he heard the faint sounds of horseshoes on the road behind them.

"It has to be."

* * *

><p>Kurt opened his eyes slowly and all he could focus on the moment he was wide-awake was the sheering pain in his head. He groaned as he lifted himself up slowly into a sitting position. He blinked a few times to focus but then a voice behind him made him jump.<p>

"Kurt!"

He shifted on the ground to face whoever had called him. His vision was still blurry and the pounding in his head seemed to only get worse.

"Jeff?" Kurt asked uncertain as he squinted to make out the dark figure in the corner of the room.

"Oh, thank god! They hit your head hard back on the road. I was afraid they might have knocked you out for good." Jeff came out of the dark corner and Kurt saw he had a black eye and a broken lip, as well as a trail of blood on the side of his head. Kurt finally remembered everything clearly. How they were ambushed and Nick and Jeff, however brave and protective, could not take the attackers down. How Nick had been wounded and he and Jeff were dragged into another carriage. How Kurt kicked and screamed and fought them off until they had no other choice but to silence him with a hit in the head.

"Where are we? Who –"

"I don't know. They put a blindfold on me as soon as they got us in the carriage. And I don't know on whose orders did those men attack us."

"David?"

"I don't think so. He's still under custody in Winstow. At least, I hope he is."

"Don't worry, he is." A faint voice told them. They heard footsteps in what they could only assume was a staircase. Jeff tensed immediately when he heard the voice but his brow burrowed in deep concentration as he tried to make it out, to see if it was whom he thought. Kurt was still feeling dizzy and disoriented so he didn't dwell on whom the voice belonged to.

But the figure finally descended all the stairs and stood in the space where a normal door had once stood and now the jail bars were in its place. The figure crossed his arms and leaned into the small space between the wall and the bars and spoke again.

"I hope you're not dizzy still, _Your Highness."_

Kurt froze. He might have been dizzy and might not paid true attention to the voice when it first talked to them but now there was no denying Kurt knew it. And suddenly, this whole situation didn't seem so crazy or unexpected. King Robert's health scare had been no incident. This had been a carefully planned execution, to get Blaine away from Kurt so he would become an easy prey. So Blaine would be left alone. And there was only one person that wanted Blaine for himself, and hated Kurt enough to attempt to get him out of the way to get what he wanted.

"Sebastian."


	11. Chapter 11

******A/N: Hello, everyone who put up with my horrible hiatus and is still willing to read!  
><strong>

**I'm terribly sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I must admit I ran into a serious writer's block, in which I knew exactly where I wanted to take this story (and still do) but just couldn't make the words come out of me. That, and college kicking my ass weren't helping me at all. I know many may have given up on it and I totally understand, there's no one to blame but myself.  
><strong>

**But I hope that if you read it, you'll enjoy it. I'm working on the next chapter and words are flowing again so this baby might get finished before the end of the year!  
><strong>

**Love you all! Oh, and happy End Of The World Day!  
><strong>

**I own nothing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>King Robert's meeting room was crowded with soldiers. Men from both, Winstow and Davon gathered around each of their princes as they went over different plans to try and locate Kurt and Jeff. King Burt and King Robert watched the scene in front of them with worried eyes. It had been almost a week since the ambush occurred and they still didn't have a clue as to where they could be.<p>

Blaine kept pinching his nose with his index and thumb, getting a hand through his hair, biting his nails. He looked drained, with big, dark circles under his eyes and a few pounds thinner. Finn, although not looking quite as played out, was just as stressed. The Winstow prince had arrived with King Burt two days after Kurt had been kidnapped. Blaine had almost burst into tears at the sight of them, remembering that this was not the way it should have happened; that Blaine would have gotten to see them again in a much happier scenario, asking for Kurt's hand in marriage. But he had failed them, he had let someone take Kurt away and now he could be anywhere and the guilt consumed Blaine everyday, even when Burt's first words were no reprimand, but words of love and support.

Upon arrival, Finn teamed up with Blaine and both of them had been working themselves to exhaustion, neither willing to surrender to unimportant things, like sleep or hunger. Robert worried for his son and so he took a step forward and placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder, with a strong grip to make him turn to face him, and not just brush him off like he'd done numerous times already.

"Son, you should get some rest." Blaine looked at him briefly before turning his attention to the maps displayed in front of him, shaking his head.

"I'm fine, father."

"No, you're not. You need to sleep, eat, clear your head –"

"I'm not taken a _second _to rest until I get Kurt back!" Blaine yelled and the whole room went dead silent. Blaine closed his eyes and bit his lip as he felt his bottled up frustration reach its boiling point.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered. He took a deep breath and waited for his father's words.

"Wearing yourself out, starving to death won't make Kurt come back home any faster. You are of no use to him like this, Blaine." Robert whispered and felt Blaine's shoulders slump down in defeat.

"But I can't – He's… We need to get him back…" he whispered with a broken voice. Finn lowered his gaze at Blaine's tone, feeling the pressure in his eyes building.

"And we will. But I think Kurt would appreciate to have you still alive when we do." responded King Robert decidedly.

"The King is right, Blaine. Get some sleep. We'll carry on meanwhile." Finn stated gently. He had been just as intense and concentrated on getting his brother back. But no matter how much he tried, he could never fully understand what Blaine was going through. He would never fully understand Blaine's pain, because Blaine blamed himself for everything. And no matter how hard they tried to make him see it truly wasn't, Blaine would still hate himself for allowing Kurt to be taken away. For not protecting him enough. For failing him.

"You know I want him back just as much as you do. I'm as scared as you are but you need to rest… Leave it to me for a couple of hours." Finn finished with a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Blaine, you can trust us." Sebastian added. Blaine turned to look at him. Sebastian had turned up after days missing just in time to help. Blaine found it suspicious, but couldn't really bother to care. Not when Kurt's life was at risk.

He sighed. He knew his father and Finn were both right but sleep and rest and food, they all seemed so unnecessary when the love of his life was in danger. Still, he gave in and placed his hand above his father's for a brief, loving moment before leaving the papers in the table and walking out the door to try and get some sleep, even if he knew that he would end up dreaming of those blue eyes and the porcelain skin.

Finn watched him until Blaine's figure disappeared around the corner. He cleared his throat and turned to the men in the room.

"Let's keep going. We need to find my brother."

* * *

><p>A young knight hurried along the halls of the Winstow castle. His heart was thumping in his chest and he could feel the icy drops of sweat in his forehead as he ran to the Queen's chambers. He could hear the faint sounds of the other knights arming up and the horses huffing in the distance. When he finally reached the door he was looking for, he knocked insistently until one of the maidens opened the door.<p>

"What is it? Her Majesty is getting ready for bed."

"I know, and I'm sorry but I must see her. Is she decent?"

"Wait here," said the maiden and disappeared back into the room. The knight stood outside, waiting impatiently. A couple of minutes later, Queen Carole stepped outside, carrying a candle in her hand.

"Good evening, milady, I'm sorry for coming like this but there is an emergency."

"What is it?" asked Carole, heart jumping in her chest. Her mind immediately flew to her family, to Burt and Finn in Davon and to Kurt, trapped somewhere unknown.

"David has escaped custody."

Carole could feel hear heart stopping for a moment and she gasped.

"Send a message to Davon. Immediately!"

"Yes, milady." And with that, the knight ran out of her sight. She started breathing with difficulty and one of her maidens came out to pull her back inside, placing a supportive hand on her waist. Carole could feel the entire room spinning.

Her worst fear had come true. And she was certain David wasn't alone in his scheming this time.

* * *

><p>After ten long hours of sleep, Blaine woke up ready to continue the search. He realized his father had been right about him needing to rest, since he felt stronger and his head was cleared. He had a feeling he would soon discover something that would lead them to Kurt's location.<p>

He walked quickly back to the meeting room and found Finn and Sebastian still working hard. He noticed a large group of men were missing. Just then, Finn looked over and spotted him, curling his lips up in a warm smile.

"Glad to have you back. Seems you really needed that long nap."

Blaine smiled back. "Yes, I did. But now I'm ready to find Kurt. Any progress since I was last here?"

"We sent a group of men to search over these lands by the border. Sebastian thinks whoever took Kurt and Jeff was under David's instructions and might have wanted to flee east back to Halstod but could only have gotten so far."

Blaine turned to look at Sebastian, who just shrugged.

"It made sense to me."

"No, you're… right. That could very well be it." Blaine agreed. Somehow, it surprised him that Sebastian was so willing to help but he was thankful for it. Sebastian's military mind would be their greatest asset.

One of the men offered Blaine a glass of water, which he gratefully took as he and the other two men returned to their tasks.

They continued talking about David's possible routes until the doors blasted open, making all of them jump in surprise. A messenger stood by the doors, looking tired but determined. He scanned the room until he spotted King Burt and lunged himself towards him.

"Your Majesty, an urgent message from Davon." King Burt frowned and wuickly took the letter from the messenger's hand, opening it. He read it and the color left his face. King Robert grabbed his shoulder and Finn strode to him, taking the king's hands in his.

"What is it?"

"My boy…" King Burt groaned. He looked Finn straight in the eye. "He… David. David has escaped."

"What? How could that be?"

There was a loud sound of broken crystal behind them and Finn turned around to find Blaine had dropped his glass. His eyes were wide with fear and his mouth was hanging open.

"Blaine?" Sebastian moved closer to him but he paid no attention to him.

"When did this happen?" Blaine asked.

"Yesterday, late at night." King Burt read from the letter.

"God, no." He whimpered. So far, he had gone crazy trying to find Kurt but a part of him knew Kurt was safe because David was nowhere near him, even if it had been his men the ones that had taken him and Jeff. But now that he was out there, free and determined, Kurt was in real danger. Because no matter what David thought, what he felt for Kurt wasn't love, it was obsession. And Blaine knew Kurt was too stubborn and too impulsive. He wouldn't see that the smart move would be to act interested, even if it was just to save his life. No, Kurt would reject him in a heartbeat. And who knew what David would be capable of after that.

"Prepare my horse," he commanded to one of the men in the room.

Finn walked back to him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to search on my own. There's no more time left to plan or think. I need to find him, Finn, before David reaches him."

"Then I'll go with you."

The men in the room started volunteering as well, all talking at once and filling the room with noise.

King Robert grabbed King Burt's hand, gently pulling him to the hall. King Burt quickly followed, and both left the room unseen by everyone in the room.

"What is it?" King Burt asked with a trembling voice when they were away from curious ears.

"You must see David's father and talk things through."

King Burt nodded. "Yes, I-I was thinking the same. I need him to understand that I don't wish to harm his son, I just want to get my boy back."

"I was informed that his father has detached himself from the matter and yet…"

"And yet he is still a parent. A-And parents should do anything to protect their children from harm. Yes, I'm afraid King Paul will be defensive about this, maybe even willing to attack us."

"If this becomes a war, you know you have Davon's full support," King Robert mentioned with a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"And I'll be forever grateful to you, for everything."

"Well, isn't it the way life goes? We put our hands in the fire for our children. Although, in this case, the fire might be more than we can handle."

King Burt sighed at those words. His heart was heavy with worry. "I should get ready to travel to Helstod as soon as possible."

"I'll make arrangements. You can leave as soon as the carriage is ready," King Robert told him, giving him a small nod and then leaving to talk to some of his men, while King Burt rushed back to the guest chambers.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up with a startle. He'd had another nightmare. His body was sweaty and his heart was pounding crazily in his chest. He looked around frantically, squinting his eyes in the darkness.<p>

"Kurt? Kurt, are you alright?" Jeff asked him and Kurt turned his body to face him. Watching the blonde's face made him calm down a little.

"Yes, i-it was just a bad dream." He ran a hand through his face, feeling the sweat in his forehead and sighed. They had been in that cellar for several days, although Kurt could not be sure how many.

Sebastian had just gone to see them once, when they were first captured. Jeff had tried to get up and fight with him but he was still weak and the injury in his head still had him dizzy so there wasn't much to be done. Sebastian had gone then, in the midst of laughing, promising to take good care of Blaine for him. Kurt had thrown himself to the door, cursing and hitting it in desperation, until Jeff had come behind him and made him stop.

Kurt looked at his hands. They were still healing from the hits he gave the door. After that, a woman was the one that visited and brought them food and soft clothes to help heal the wounds. She never spoke to them nor them to her but Kurt had a feeling she was in this reluctantly. She was far too fragile and looked far too kind to be involved because she wanted to, but Kurt was too afraid to talk to her. Jeff had tried to find a way out when he had recovered a little but found absolutely nothing.

Kurt looked up to the locked door that kept them prisoners. The mere sight of it sent shivers down his spine, because it was the last person to come see them the one that made him have nightmares at night.

"Was your nightmare about David again?" asked the blond knight as if he had read Kurt's thoughts. Kurt just nodded.

Knowing that Sebastian was behind their abduction had been shocking but Kurt had thought it had something to do with Sebastian wanting Blaine to himself. What he had not expected was to come face to face with the reason he had to leave home in the first place.

"I can understand why. He frightens me, too. But, would you like to tell me your dream? Maybe it'll help you to let it out."

Kurt took a deep breath. "It's always the same, since David came down. I'm back home, out in the gardens, when I suddenly hear Bl-Blaine calling my name. I go after his voice a-and I find him by this fountain that's in the middle of the garden. He's smiling at me and I run to him. But… as I run, Blaine begins to morph until he becomes David and then it's too late. I'm there and he has me in his grasp and I can't get away! A-And I squirm and fight and scream but it's no use… He has me."

He finished with a scared tone and wide eyes, like he was reliving it all. Jeff looked at him worriedly and gently rubbed his hand against Kurt's back, trying to sooth him.

"It was just a dream. Blaine will save us, Kurt. I know it. David _won't_ have you."

Kurt nodded, because he knew Jeff was right. Blaine would save them. He'd get them home.

He had to.

Upstairs, David paced around the room, with Sebastian's sister, Sandra, watching him from her spot near the window. Her presence unnerved him because he could feel, just like Kurt did, that she wasn't convinced of this plan. She could be his downfall if he wasn't careful but he couldn't do much about it yet. Not when she was the one offering him shelter. Besides, she had done nothing that would suggest she could betray him – save from the part where he got caught but that had turned out to be for the sake of the bigger plan. He just hoped she remained as compliant as she had been and didn't interfere with the way things had to go.

Her brother, on the other side, had become a powerful ally. Everything had gone according to Sebastian's plan. David had been doubtful at first, but there was no denying that Sebastian was a great strategist. David still remembered their first conversation together when he was locked up in Winstow's dungeon.

_David sat alone in his dark cell. He was fuming, reproaching himself for trusting that damn woman in the woods. He knew he should have continued traveling, that way he wouldn't have been stabbed in the back. Sandra had asked him to gather wood for the fire and he, reluctantly, had accepted. It had been weeks since his almost run in with Finn and his men and he had been certain he was as safe as he could be. _

_But when he had gone outside, searching for some branches, Finn's men had spotted him, almost as if they had been waiting for him, and took him prisoner. And now, all chances of ever getting to see Kurt again, to finally have him all to himself, were gone. He hit the mattress with his fist and threw the old pillow to the wall in desperation. _

_The door at the end of the hall opened and David looked up to see a glimpse of light and after hearing people mumble something; he heard the footsteps coming closer. Suspecting it to be the guards bringing down food. What he wasn't expecting was the face of none other than Sebastian Smythe, the reason he was locked up in that cell._

"_Coming to rub in my face that you outsmarted me?"_

_Sebastian laughed. "Oh, no. I've come to set you free."_

"_Of course." David snorted. "You and your sister ratted me out."_

"_It was all part of the plan."_

_David looked up and met Sebastian's gaze. He had a smirk on his face as he crossed his arms. _

"_What plan?" David asked, not wanting to get his hopes up but carefully picturing where this conversation was going._

"_A plan in which both of us get what we want."_

"_I'm listening."_

"_You want prince Kurt, I want Blaine. But they have, well, _mingled_ so we need to separate them."_

"_And how do you plan to do that?" David asked him, raising a brow._

"_Kurt should be getting captured right about now."_

_David rose immediately, holding the bars in his cell. "What?!"_

"_Don't fret, he will be alright. The point is, if he's captured while you're here, we'll throw them off. Give us a little time."_

_David considered it for a minute before releasing his hold on the bars. "And then what?"_

"_Well, first I go check up on your beloved prince. Then, I go back home. I help with the search to keep eyes off me, and then I'll find a chance to get you to leave with Kurt and I'll have Blaine to myself."_

"_What makes you think this plan of yours will work? For what I hear, this prince of yours is a pretty smart man."_

"_He is. But fortunately for both of us, there's not a person in this world that knows him better than me." Sebastian looked confident but David still had his doubts._

"_I want Kurt because I love him but for some reason, I don't think love is what moves you to do all this."_

"_I do love Blaine. Perhaps my motives go beyond my feelings for him," Sebastian replied, uncrossing his arms and pretending to remove dust from his armor. "But that concerns only me. Now, are you in?"_

_David examined the man in front of him, wondering if it was really safe to trust him. There was nothing in the world that David desired most than to have Kurt all to himself, and in that moment the only person who could help him get to the prince was Sebastian. So he nodded. _

"_I'm in."_


	12. Author's Note

Hello, everyone! Firsty, I would like to let you all know how glad I am that you took the time to read this story of mine. However, I am deeply sorry to say that it will be officially put into a hiatus for the foreseeable future. The story isn't flowing the way I'd like it to and instead of just writing down whatever I think could work just for the sake of an update, I've decided to stop altogether until I can give you the story you deserve. I owe it to you all and to myself. I will pursue other stories that are currently flowing much more smoother and hope I can later on retake this so I can give it a proper ending. Thank you for sticking with it, even when I've been so terrible. Much love, Nat. 


End file.
